The Wicked Good
by Msynergy
Summary: CHAPTER 22 UP! When DG finds a relic from the O.Z. of annuals long since past, she discovers that some widely held beliefs about that past may just be skin-deep. CainDG
1. Here Comes Trouble

_The Wicked Good_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them or anything that has to do with the wonderful world of Oz.

**Pairings**: DG/Cain, maybe a pinch of Az/Glitch for flavor

**Author's Note**: Greetings! I'm obviously new to writing for this fandom, but have fallen in love with it nonetheless. I really tried hard to think up something new and different to add to the great stories already here, and hopefully I've succeeded. So please do read, enjoy, and of course, REVIEW!

_Here Comes Trouble_

It'd become one her favorite pastimes, searching long forgotten corridors and hidden rooms of the Central City Palace. The Royal family had made the long decrepit and defiled place at the center of the city their own once more, and a makeshift base of operations from which the recovery of the O.Z. could start.

And while DG certainly wasn't complaining, there were only so many "Princess of the O.Z." lessons and duties a girl like her could stand before she just had to run off and do something fun. So with there being an extreme lack of TV, and everything else "Other-Sidely" to fill the need, DG had decided that she would try and make her own fun.

The first thing she'd tried blew up in her face, literally. She doubted that Glitch would ever let her in his lab again too, considering the both of them had had to grow new eyebrows because of her.

The second thing she tried only gave her a really sore hand and very wounded pride. The horse she'd chosen for her first riding lesson had promptly bit her, and knocked her over into a conveniently placed manure pile. It'd taken the threat of forcibly removing some very precious parts on her part to finally wipe that infuriating half-smile/smirk off Cain's face too, since he'd witnessed the entire ordeal. For obvious reasons DG could have cared less about ever learning to ride a horse properly again.

Needless to say, DG had been ecstatic to have finally found something fun to do that hadn't gotten her into trouble the first time she'd tried it. Especially considering the last idea she'd tried before finding it.

Raw had been very understanding about it, but becoming an animal groomer was definitely not in her future.

So there she was, scouting previously unknown territory, humming her own secret agent/ninja theme music down one of the many dark and dusty corridors that the Palace still held. And, thank God, she was alone.

Cain was great and all as a bodyguard, but she could only take so much of the whole bordering-on-stalker protector behavior that he'd been exhibiting lately. It was instances like that that made her wish most for her quiet little attic bedroom back in Kansas, where she could spend hour upon hour alone without interruption if she wanted.

It was a rare thing to be royalty and be totally alone at the same time, and DG had learned to seize those moments with both hands when they showed themselves. She'd only been able to seize those moments a handful of times, however, thanks to Cain's tendency to take up residence as her shadow and a schedule of princess lessons that gave her nightmares.

She'd been itching for another adventure in those darkened halls, when Cain had finally been called away from her side on matters of some Royal Guard importance. In no time DG was off to explore the not so hallowed grounds of the Central City Palace, her next lesson forgotten completely.

**Author's Note:** So there's the first chapter… Like it? Love it? Should I continue at all? Please press that bluish button below and let me know!


	2. Curious Gale

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say thank you to you readers out there who've left me reviews and/or alerts, it means a lot. :) It's also a great way to keep me writing and updating too, so please feel free to keep it up! And now onward to a much longer chapter!

_Curious Gale _

She'd learned that the Palace had been one of the places that the Witch and her Longcoats had ransacked most, as with one of her final acts of magic as Queen, her mother had sealed away the other two royal palaces. The purpose of which, DG knew all too well, being for her youngest daughter to come back and find those places in hopes of saving the O.Z.

Countless and priceless statues, paintings, and documents had been burned and destroyed, anything the Witch could get her hands on that had anything to do with the Royal family and its antecedents. The entire Palace itself had been lit ablaze when everything inside had been ripped apart, but somehow through magic or luck, most of the building had remained standing.

DG reached out, turning the knob of one of the many non-descript doors that littered the burned and broken hallway. Halls such as these had been considered structurally unsound by the Ozian architects in charge of making the place whole again, which was why DG made certain that Cain was never around when she went adventuring in them. She was pretty sure that if he ever found out about her escapades the man would drop dead of a coronary or kill her himself, whichever came first.

He really did need a vacation; did they have places like the Bahamas in the O.Z.?

The room was deceptively small thanks to the crates that crowded nearly every square inch of it, and it smelled extremely musty. DG wrinkled her nose.

The last time she'd smelled that "old" smell so strongly had been when she'd volunteered at a nursing home during high school because a guidance counselor had mentioned it'd look good on college applications. She hadn't lasted a week and it hadn't done her any good anyways. Going to college now was the last thing on her mind.

As DG edged her way further into the room and her eyes adjusted to the light, she started to see what was filling the crates that made the place so cramped.

Most of it was junk, stuff thrown no doubt by Longcoats in need of places to throw trash. DG could understand why the abandoned and condemned palace would be a perfect place to the Longcoats for such purposes, but still anger burned inside of her at the thought. This place had been one of her homes, where her family had lived for who knew how many generations. The utter lack of respect given to such a place, like the utter lack of respect that'd been given to the O.Z., DG guessed was what burned most. So much and so many had suffered under the Witch's rule, her family, the O.Z. and its people, her friends.

DG bit her lip, trying her best to bit back the tears that suddenly were prickling behind her eyes as well.

The Witch was dead, there was no use regretting what she couldn't go back and change, and what she wasn't even present for to begin with. But, DG bit her lip harder, she _could_ have done something about it, she could have held on to Az's hand for just a little longer. She could have stopped the Witch from ever leaving that cave, from ever possessing her beloved sister.

Enough!

DG brushed quickly at the tears that had managed to make an escape attempt down her face, straightening her back and starting again to weave around the towers of crates, determined to see the rest of the room. Her fervor for adventure increased ten-fold in the effort to forget her embarrassing show of tears.

It wasn't something that she'd discussed in depth with anyone, least of all her sister. Az had enough on her plate without her sister's own guilty conscious to top it all off. She'd cried her tears at the cave, now was the time to be recovering from the past, not reliving it. Even if certain people were starting to notice the fleeting but haunted looks of guilt she'd sometimes throw her recuperating sibling's way. And speaking of certain people…

She probably didn't have much time left to continue her explorations before being missed by a particular bodyguard and teachers as well. If she could just see this room to its end, she would be satisfied.

Finally wriggling her way past one last mountain of trash, DG's eye caught something that was definitely not a crate in a corner of the room. Making her way to the item in question, DG soon realized just what stood out about it.

It was a green chest.

But describing its color as "green" just didn't do it justice. It was a brilliant green, an emerald green even, which DG could still see despite the years of dust that coated its surface. The intricate cravings that were set in its wood top and sides were made with such evident care and precision that anyone that looked at it couldn't help but be impressed. DG couldn't look away. Even the metal latch closing it and the hinges keeping it together were green and engraved with the same patterns as the wood body of the chest itself.

Curiosity finally getting the better of her, DG bent down on her knees and slowly reached for the latch that kept the amazing chest closed and slowly lifted it with shaky fingers.

It probably should have surprised her that such a grand chest would have no lock, but then DG didn't notice the soft but still audible pop of a spell being broken around her either. The magic fizzled out of existence, and as the dust accumulated from years of neglect fell from the chest, DG's breath was stolen from her chest…in disappointment.

The only thing inside the deep belly of the chest was a plain and worn black hat. A witch's hat, DG thought wryly, much like the cheap polyester ones she'd worn as a kid for Halloween.

"Phft," DG huffed, "all that for nothing!"

So much for finding some long lost treasure!

Her left hand came down to swat at the hat in disgust, but before she could pull away the familiar but strange feel of magic zinged up her arm.

Crying out in surprise, DG jerked her hand back, holding it to her chest. Taking several deep breaths to calm down, only then did she realize what'd happened.

"That damn hat zapped me!"

So much for it being just an ordinary old hat!

Wait, what?!

The tingling in her hand had yet to cease, and DG's attention immediately snapped to the smarting appendage.

In her palm, her mother's mark had suddenly appeared, and was glowing a shade it never had before.

Green, it was glowing green.

"Oh God, I'm in so much trouble!"

It was the last thing DG said before slipping into unconsciousness beside the open chest, her body suddenly overcome by the invading magic that pulsed from the mark on her palm. As her head hit the floor, the Queen's mark that'd once been, was gone. In its place a green diamond, pulsating in her skin.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'll admit it, I'm a sucker for cliffhangers... :p Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. The Greenest of Them All

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to you reviewers out there for the encouragement to continue this little tale! I apologize for not getting this next chapter out as quickly as I have for the others, but the real world has a funny way of messing with updates. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

_The Greenest of Them All_

The first thing that DG knew when she woke up was that her head hurt, the second thing that her hand hurt worse.

Rubbing the back of her aching head with her good hand, DG raised the other to survey the damage. What she saw made her stomach lurch painfully and her mouth gape in horrified fascination.

DG recognized the feeling; it was like the time she'd fallen from a tree as a kid in Kansas and her arm had broken at that awful angle. Only this time she didn't have just her parents to cry and explain things to, she had an ex-Tin Man bodyguard as well.

"DG!"

She swallowed hard. Speak of the devil…

The man must have been a bloodhound in another life or something. How was it that he always knew where she was? Even if she kept quiet it'd only be a matter of time before he found her. But did she have any other choice than to call out? Things was definitely not right, especially with her hand. And Cain, in her experience, was one of the best at helping make things right when they'd gone wrong.

"Oh well, here goes nothing," DG mumbled, raising her voice so Cain could hear her.

"Cain! Over here!"

"DG? Where are you?!"

"I'm in the room with all the crates! Way in the back!"

"Well, get out here! I've been-the Queen's been worried sick!"

DG bit her lower lip. There was no way she'd be able to do as he asked, especially with how her legs suddenly felt like limp noodles. A semi-truck could have just run her over for how well she was feeling at the moment.

"DG?"

"I-I can't stand up!"

She regretted the words the instant they left her mouth.

"What? How can you not stand up?!" She could hear his footsteps as he entered the room, his voice a mixture of concern and irritation.

Smooth move DG, she cringed at her own stupidity. A concerned and irritated Cain was way worse than an angry Cain, and it wasn't like her options for getting out of the damn room were unlimited at the moment. If she wanted to get out, she highly doubted it'd be without his help.

She could at least and try stand on her own two feet first, right? Even if the pain in her head and hand was starting to spread out into every muscle in her body she could at least try, right?

"Um, heh, just kidding, I'll be there in a second," DG called back, trying her best to stall before the Tin Man came storming in and saw her in such a state. She'd never live it down, especially since Cain already thought she was a magnet for trouble.

Somehow, DG managed to get on her knees, and with a massive of effort tried to force herself the rest of the way up, but gravity had other plans.

Bracing herself for the face-plant sure to follow, it never came.

Opening eyes she'd clamped shut in readiness for impact, she instead found herself cradled in the arms of one Wyatt Cain.

And while his hold was warm and gentle, and altogether inviting for reasons DG didn't want to explore at that moment, his face was like stone.

She smiled weakly anyway, hoping to soften the verbal blows to come but failing miserably.

"Hey, thanks Cain, appreciate it."

He only stared at her, his face blank but his eyes burning.

"DG, what part of 'Go to your lesson' didn't you understand? And why all of a sudden can't you stand up without my help?" His voice was too calm, controlled. It scared her more than any outburst ever would.

"Look Cain, I-"

"Save it. Let's just get out of here," He cut her off sharply, quickly and fluidly sweeping her bridal-style into his arms. Rising without the slightest hint of effort, he made DG wonder briefly if she weighed that little or if he was just that strong. Managing to wrap her right arm around his neck, however, she fisted her left hand weakly and rested her head wearily against Cain's chest. She decided at that moment just to enjoy the ride and be thankful for the shadows that kept her new problem hidden from Cain's view. That unveiling would come soon enough, she could guess, if her mother was as worried as he had claimed. His breathing hitched slightly at her movements, but if DG noticed she didn't say anything. They made it out of the room in half the time it took her to get in it.

He didn't set her down when they got out either, which she appreciated as DG seriously doubted whether or not she'd be able to walk for a while. Making their way into the main livable section of the palace, he took a turn that lead to her mother's office.

Not even bothering to knock, Cain bumped one of the two doors that was ajar open and walked in like he owned the joint.

DG only barely managed not to roll her eyes; even in the presence of the Queen of the O.Z. Cain was still his cocksure self.

"DG! Thank you very much for finding her Mr. Cain," the Queen's words were pleasant towards her protector, but DG could hear the edge in her mother's voice, and knew exactly whom it was meant for.

"DG, I believe you have some explaining to do?" her tone brooked no argument, and DG was smart enough to know when she was beaten.

"Can I at least be sitting in a chair then before I have to explain?"

Her whole body was starting to ache with pain, but she wasn't about to tell her mother or Cain that. When she got so much as a paper cut nowadays DG found that people would start overacting to the point of absurdity. No, better to get this over with first.

"DG? Angel, are you alright?"

DG only barely bit back a growl at the words.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I think you're less than 'fine' considering I had to carry you all the way here Princess," Cain growled for her, though he did move to place her gently on a cushy, nearby chair with the utmost care.

"DG, what in the world-"

DG sighed, knowing the time had come.

Slowly, she forced her left palm up and open, allowing them both to see just exactly what had happened to her.

The looks on their faces would have been hysterical at any other time.

"Great Gale! DG, why didn't you say anything?!"

"Gods above Darling, what happened?!"

The green diamond that tattooed her palm had expanded, or more the color of the diamond itself. Like an alien pigment the green now stretched past the mark, making the whole skin of her palm an emerald green.

**Author's Note:** -insert dramatic theme music- What will happen to DG? How will her family and friends react? Where will she go from here? Review and find out! –grin- Thanks for reading everybody!


	4. The Wickedest Witch There Ever Was

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Another huge thank you to you amazing reviewers, you peeps keep me writing! Reality might keep dragging me kicking and screaming from my computer, and my muse might have a horrible habit of running off when I need her most, but I got this chapter up because of you, so enjoy!

_The Wickedest Witch There Ever Was_

The second after DG had revealed her hand and briefly explained what'd happened, the Queen had commanded the chest that her daughter had touched be brought immediately to her office and that practically everyone DG knew in the O.Z. be summoned to help as well.

And Cain, well, he hadn't said much past his first exclamations and instead had simply taken a leaning position against the wall behind her. He was definitely still pissed, but DG could have sworn that when she dared to glance over her shoulder he'd been staring at her with an emotion not even close to anger. But that was before he noticed her gaze, and had immediately adverted his eyes to his shoes, his precious hat hiding anything she might have seen moments before. He didn't speak either, until everyone had converged in the room and been appraised of the situation.

"It's quite extraordinary really," Glitch said, reaching out as if to touch the green skin of DG's palm, but his curiosity kept at bay by the faint glow of the diamond still residing at the center of her hand. He'd donned, what DG called, his "analyzing Ambrose" face. The expression being one of the few things left of his stuffier half. Glitch may have had his whole brain back, but he was still his optimistic and carefree self, just with a genius I.Q.

"What's so extraordinary about it? She's turning green!" Cain snapped, stepping out from behind her to confront the former zipper-head. DG didn't even have to look at Cain to know that if looks could kill, Glitch would be in his death throes on the floor just then.

"DG, are you sure you're alright?" Az asked quietly as Glitch and Cain started to argue over what was just so extraordinary about a green Princess.

"I'm fine, Az, really," DG lied, managing to work up a smile for her sister.

"Magic hurt DG, DG no tell," Raw whispered accusingly, occupying another chair to her left. The Viewer had been gone to reunite with his long lost relatives for several months prior, but had returned to take up a position as an advisor to the Royal family, second to Glitch of course.

"Shhh!" DG hissed back. As far as she was concerned, she could deal with the pain after they figured out how to fix the thing that had caused it to begin with.

"What? Princess, what haven't you told us?!"

DG couldn't help it; she rolled her eyes. Cain could be in an all out shouting match with Glitch several feet away and still pick up on something that Raw whispered into her ear. It was a wonder that she'd ever been able to sneak off and get herself into trouble in the first place with him around.

"It's nothing Cain!" she answered sharply, her own anger driven by the pain she was still experiencing and the frustration that came with it. They were supposed to be figuring out what had happened to her, not getting into arguments over her well-being!

"DG! Mr. Cain!" the Queen cut them both off from going further, and it appeased DG somewhat that Cain had the grace to look ashamed, even if her mother was his Queen and all.

"Now," her mother continued, "I hardly think this is time for childish bickering. DG, you have obviously been enchanted by that hat and any affect that the spell is having on you we must all know about to help!"

DG sunk slightly in her chair, defeated by the truth in her mother's reprimand.

"Alright," she swallowed, "I may have- I might be feeling _some_ pain thanks to the damn thing zapping me."

She heard a snort at her purposefully understating the pain, but didn't have to look to know it was Cain. Thankfully, however, he kept quiet otherwise. She really didn't have the strength to argue with him anymore at that point.

Az, most likely sensing this, took her right hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. DG couldn't help but give her a small smile in return. Az's full recovery would be hard even under the easiest of circumstances, but the remnants of the girl she'd once been would surface and they warmed DG to no end. This was the sister she could remember; the kindness and love, not the shell of a human being the witch had made her become to survive.

"The West Witch's power remains strong even to this day it seems," Tutor suddenly spoke, the shape shifter's eyes DG could see even from his place near the open chest that had been brought and set at the edge of the room. Eyes filled with what she could only describe as fearful awe. The look troubled her, but what started to scare her was the sudden gasps of recognition from everyone in the room and her mother's face going white.

"No, Tutor, it can't be!" the Queen gaped, but after searching the dog-man's eyes a hand instantly reached out to her husband, "Sweet Dorothy! I thought, I hoped- the green...just a coincidence..."

"It'll be alright Darling," Ahamo reassured her softly, taking her hand in support.

DG knew he was doing his best to console her, but the fact that her father's face bore the same strained look as his wife's did little in calming DG's own fears.

Raw's furry hand had come to rest on her arm in the quiet that followed her mother's outburst too, and Az was still holding her right hand, albeit now with a much harder grip. Whether it was for her comfort or theirs DG wasn't sure, but she certainly wasn't taking any solace from the contact.

In fact, she suddenly felt very afraid as she looked at her two other friend's faces.

Glitch was just staring in what looked like total shock, and Cain looked enraged and worried at the same time.

The way they were reacting…something was very wrong.

Enough! DG thought. She was, not for the first time, feeling woefully out of the loop, and was growing really tired of it.

"Alright, an explanation for the girl who has no clue what Tutor just said!" she shouted, effectively shattering the silence that had encompassed the room.

"DG," her mother reproached softly.

"What?" DG asked back.

"DG," Az spoke just as softly beside her, "that hat that cast that spell on you," she nodded to the emerald chest, "belonged to the worst witch in all of the O.Z."

DG's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? We already killed her!"

"Kiddo-"

DG jerked her head towards Cain; surprised at his use of one of the pet names he'd given her in front of her parents.

"You killed _a _wicked witch, sure. But…you got a spell cast on you by _Elphaba's_ hat, DG, the wickedest witch there ever was."

**Author's Note:** So there's the fourth chapter, hope it stood up to expectations! Yes? No? Want more? Tell me! –grin- And yes, I did get Cain to say part of a_ Wicked_ lyric. –smirk-


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back from escaping the craziness that's been this last week and hope that you're all still with me. The adventure's just beginning so please sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 5! Also an explanation to a dear reviewer named **Anarra**- Cain says part of the lyric at the very end of the chapter, "the wickedest witch there ever was". Officially in the music of _Wicked_ the Ozians are singing, "The witch of the west is dead, **the wickedest witch there ever was**, the enemy of all us here in Oz…" hope that clears things up!

_Explanations _

DG chose to ignore the blatant shudder that swept through her family and friends at name that Cain's lips spit out like a poison.

"Okay, so who's Elphaba?"

"DG, don't say her name!" Az winced, her grip on DG's hand tightening that much more.

"Why? What's so wrong with saying a stupid name?" DG demanded; feeling even more confused and irritated than before.

"Princess, that Witch, she was so horrible that it's to this day considered the worst kind of luck to even speak her name," Glitch explained, just like he had so many times before when she'd first come the O.Z., knowing absolutely nothing about the new world around her.

DG grunted, "Glitch, I'd have to say that I've got the worst luck of them all right now."

She raised her green hand for all again to see.

"I really doubt that much else could happen to me if I spoke a cursed witch's name out loud, dontcha think?"

"I feared as much," the Queen shook her head, her great lavender eyes watery with unshed tears. Ahamo grabbed his wife's other hand in response, squeezing tightly.

That extra show of emotion from the usually so calm and collected matriarch scared DG more than everything else had so far.

"Mother, what-"

"You'll have to break the spell, DG. That witch's magic has a hold of you, and it will continue to spread unless you can stop it."

"So you're saying that I'll become completely green if I don't break the spell?" DG squeaked, her wide eyes growing wider. She liked the color well enough, but keeping it as a skin tone was not her idea of a good time.

"More than that Princess," Tutor jumped in, "if you allow the spell to complete its hold on you, there's a good chance that you will become possessed by it. And if the spell is like any other the Witch cast, chances are you'll not be able to break it."

"No!" Az cried, her arms wrapping around DG. Raw's hand, still on DG's arm, jerked away in surprise at the older Princess's sudden force of emotion.

"That can't happen to DG, I won't allow it!" Az exclaimed, her grip amazingly strong as DG had to forcibly remove herself to be able to breathe again.

"I don't want to happen either, Az," DG tried to calm her sister, "which is why I'm gonna find a way to break it."

"Easier said than done Princess," Cain spoke up, "especially if you have no clue where to start."

DG glared at the Tin Man; the man really knew how to rain on her parade.

"That is where I might be of service," Tutor interjected, everyone's eyes snapping to him in attention.

"Princess DG, if you paid any attention to your history lessons you might remember me mentioning the 'First Five?'"

At her sheepish smile and suddenly avid interest in her shoes, Tutor continued.

"The 'First Five' were Dorothy Gale herself and her companions on her first visit to the O.Z., or 'Oz' as the O.Z. is referred to in the ancient texts that still survive today. There was Dorothy, Scarecrow, the Lion, the Tin Woodsman and Dorothy's dog, Toto of course."

"Enough with the history lesson Pooch, get to the point," Cain brusquely interrupted, receiving a look from DG for his troubles, but standing his ground all the same.

The silent communication did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group, but was wisely ignored for the time being.

"Right," Tutor sniffed indignantly, "As I was saying, these 'First Five' were who defeated the Witch of the West, as most of us already know. However, what few know is what became of the Witch's prized possessions afterwards. What scholars do know is that the broom the Witch rode to terrorize Ozians from the skies was presented to the great Wizard, who'd ordered the Witch's death, as proof of her demise. It has been proposed that the Wizard had been given the Witch's hat as well, but it was hard to prove until now of course."

"But wait a sec, if this Wizard guy got the broom as well as the hat, where's the broom? I only found the hat after all." DG asked, the ancient history that Tutor had so many times tried to force down her throat before now very easy to swallow when she was in the middle of it. The idea of a real live person riding a broomstick? Much less a witch with a pointy black hat and all? If history class on the Other Side had been this interesting she might've paid closer attention.

"It's assumed to have been lost to history, and with recent events…well, it was enough for everyone at the time that the Witch was finally dead."

"How did she die?"

"She was melted by the Grey Gale herself. It was rumored at the time that she was so evil and unclean that water could melt her, and Dorothy was the one that proved it."

DG blinked, a girl from the Other Side had _melted_ the worst witch in the history of the O.Z.? Talk about coincidences.

"But that is really of little consequence at this time," Tutor continued, "what is important here is where the Grimmerie was taken. If the Witch spelled her hat, perhaps it is possible that the spell can be reversed with it."

"Okay, so what's a 'Grimmerie'?" DG asked, eager to hear just what might be getting her out of her current situation. Her pain and the weariness caused by it easily ignored at the prospect.

"The Grimmerie was the Witch's spell book, DG," Az surprisingly answered before Tutor.

"Az?" DG asked quietly, recognizing the haze that'd started to cover her sister's eyes that often came with remembering her time of possession.

"Why, that's correct, but how-?" Tutor sputtered, his thunder obviously stolen by the slip of a Princess that'd once ruled over the O.Z. with an iron fist.

"The Witch, the other one," Az started, "she wanted it, for some reason. Always talked about it to herself, but thank the Gods she never found it."

"And for good reason," the Queen agreed, her voice soft but stronger than before.

"The Grimmerie was put in the safe-keeping of Glinda the Good of the Quadlings, formerly Galinda of the Gillikins, who's remains now rest in the Royal mausoleum. The book's location remained secret to the day of her death. It is rumored that she hid it where no one but she could find it in Quadling Country."

Everyone stared as Glitch rattled off the information, his synapses taken over as if by some other source. No one, not even DG, noticed that the green diamond on her palm had pulsed through Glitch's entire speech.

**Author's Note:** Just so as not to confuse anybody, I'll be making a lot of references to several sources while writing this story and forming an Ozian history hybrid of sorts. The _Wicked_ musical, book, and Baum's original work, just to name a few, will be used. Spoiler warnings apply for all so…beware! –grin- I have done my homework, but if while reading you do happen to find some grievous mistake tell me and I'll be sure to fix it! Thanks and please do review!


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's a brand new chapter, let me know what ya think!

_Decisions _

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Glitch asked, his brows knitting together as everyone around him continued to stare.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you alright Glitch?" Az asked from her chair, her face concerned.

"Never better, why?" Glitch said, finding that everyone was staring at him again.

"Glitch, you just rattled off something about where that Grimmerie book might be," DG explained, but Glitch only blinked.

"I did? Well then, what'd I say?"

"You said that it could be in Quadling Country," DG encouraged, but the man only looked more confused.

"Glitch not remember," Raw said, his observation obviously not taken just from Glitch's expression.

"Well, either way, we now have a clue about where this spell book is right?" DG asked. Glitch's memory loss may have been disconcerting, but what he'd said was important nonetheless.

"Yes," her mother nodded, "we do. And, as much as I cannot stand the thought of it- DG, you must leave immediately."

DG's "I what?!" was followed quickly by a "She what?!" from Cain.

"You must leave DG, and find the Grimmerie," the Queen explained.

"Your Majesty, you know what lies beyond those walls! DG is safest here in the Palace, let me go and find the book and bring it back," Cain protested, causing DG's own mouth to open in protest before the Queen cut her swiftly off.

"I understand your reservations Mr. Cain, but the fact that it was DG who touched that accursed hat more than suggests that it must she who finds the Grimmerie. The very spell that marks her is likely the key that is needed to unlock the book's hiding place."

"Like the mark you gave me let me unlock those other places," DG nodded, her mother's explanation making perfect sense to her. She might have gloated at any other time that the Queen was taking her side for once too, considering how they'd hardly agreed on anything since her homecoming. A big one of those things had been wardrobe. DG looked down at her lap, covered in the deep blue cloth of pants she'd fought hard to keep wearing. It'd been a small victory, but a victory nonetheless in what DG had deemed her mother's crusade to "Princess-ize" her youngest daughter.

"And, of course," the Queen continued, "she'll have you to look after her on her way to Quadling country."

"Doesn't mean I still don't like it Highness," Cain's brow had furrowed and his lips had become a thin line in his frustration.

DG hid a smile. Cain, for all his male macho-ness, was adorable when he pouted. It wasn't like she needed to examine that thought any further either, he was just adorable when he pouted and that was that. Right? Right.

"Raw come too," DG suddenly heard the Viewer by her side state.

"And me! Don't forget me!" Glitch jumped in.

"What?! No! Absolutely not!" Cain exclaimed, looking desperately to the Queen for support.

"All of us are already household names! It'll be hard enough to keep a low profile with just me and DG out there! Majesty, you have the reports from Jeb, you know about the Longcoats that are still holding ranks and grudges and all the others out there who don't even want to have a Queen anymore! If the likes of them spot all of us coming down the road then-"

"Mr. Cain, I do understand," the Queen interrupted him calmly, "but I also know that all three of you looked after my daughter upon her arrival back. And, that you'll need all the help you can get to keep DG and her, let us say, her green problem from being exposed. I am more than willing to lose two of my best Advisors for the time being if it means that my daughter is safe."

DG couldn't help but smile. Not only would she be getting out of the Palace, but she'd have all her friends with her as well. And while the circumstances under which she'd be traveling weren't by far the best, her heart fluttered excitedly at the thought of another adventure.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a segue of sorts, which is why it's so much shorter than the other ones. So get ready, because it's gonna be picking up pretty quickly in the next chapter. Want to see where this new adventure will lead sooner rather than later? Review and let me know! Thanks!


	7. Of Lovers and Brick Roads

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, time's been a hard commodity to come by lately in regards to this story. That being said... Are you all ready to see just how far the rabbit hole goes? –grin- Please let me know what you think!

_Of Lovers and Brick Roads _

That next morning they'd all set out on horseback, much to DG's chagrin. The last time she'd tried riding a horse was a time she'd prefer to forget. But Cain had refused to take no for an answer, and she hadn't been willing to argue with him so early in the morning. Thankfully, nothing horrible had happened so far despite the haze that'd descended upon her mind.

Tightening her grip on her horse's reins, DG shook her head sharply, trying futilely to free her it of the fog that'd been looming there since they'd left.

Her last night in Central City Palace had been restless and dream-ridden.

More like vision-ridden, DG scowled, remembering how each image had felt so real. The only example she had to compare them to were the visions she'd received before getting thrown back into the O.Z., but even those had not seemed as tangible as the ones of the night before.

The most frustrating thing about said visions, however, was that she couldn't remember anything else about them. As like dreams, the moment she'd been woken by Cain's fist banging on her door any memory of what she'd seen had disappeared.

"You okay, DG?"

She looked up to the face of a concerned Glitch. The horse he rode was a good deal livelier than her own, but the man had taken to the animal like a fish to water. Saying something about rhythm and swinging his leg over to settle into the saddle, he'd been the very picture of elegance and grace. In fact, he'd been the exact opposite of the person she'd first met trussed up in a cage.

But then, DG smiled slyly to herself, there was a lot more to Glitch than met the eye. Especially considering his last interaction with Az, which she'd almost walked in on because she'd wanted to give one last farewell to her sister. Very few had been up at the ungodly hour that they'd departed from the Palace at, but DG had been willing to bet that Az would be and had gone to her sister's bedroom before heading for the stables. It'd just so happened that Glitch had gotten there first, and DG had had to hide behind one of the room's open doors until he made his exit. Saying good-bye to her sister, and not giving away that she'd seen anything, had been tough, but somehow she'd managed. No doubt Az had suspected something, but both of them knew that it'd not been the time or the place to talk about it.

"DG?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

DG blinked, then nodded quickly. Cain had already lectured them all before heading out that spacing out was not a good thing to be doing on their way to Quadling Country. His protests against all of them going may have been ignored, but the Tin Man was certainly not one to suffer fools and had made it very clear that danger lurked around every corner. And while she may have thought his speech a little melodramatic, DG knew better than to believe that the O.Z. was at peace once again. Looking at the picturesque woods and meadows that'd surrounded them since leaving the valley that cradled Central City, one would never think of the deadliness such a landscape might pose.

But that's just the way the O.Z. is, DG thought. It's wild and it's crazy, but that's why it's home.

"I'm fine Glitch," she finally spoke, the wild-haired man having continued to look at her with concern.

"At least I'm better than Az, having to let her beloved go on some fool-hardy quest with her younger sister," DG smiled, her more devious nature surfacing. It was only fair that she knew a little of what was going on between those two, after all, especially if it was going the way that she'd witnessed not hours before.

"I-uh, um, I suppose so," Glitch swallowed visibly as his face flushed red, his fingers suddenly twitching on his horse's reins almost violently in his nervousness.

"I'm not gonna go blabbing to anyone, Glitch, don't worry," DG said quickly to calm what she assumed to be her friend's worst fear.

"I just want Az to be happy, and if she's happy with you, than who am I to judge?"

"I-I appreciate that DG. To be quite honest I'm not even sure when it became what it did between us. I saw her in the Palace library one day and she looked so sad and it just broke my heart and I wanted to make her smile so I walked up and said something funny and she started laughing and well, it went from there I suppose."

He ended his nervous rant, but if anything what Glitch had said only made DG feel happier for her sister. He _was_ a person who could make people laugh, and she couldn't think of anyone who needed that as much as Az did.

"Well, you've been very good at keeping things under wraps," DG smiled, "If it hadn't been for that good-bye kiss I caught you giving her this morning I would've never guessed."

Glitch's blush rose again, but DG continued.

"If anything, I feel bad because I made you leave her. You didn't have to come you know."

Now it seemed it was Glitch's turn to smile.

"I know, but I also know that I, let alone Az, would never forgive myself if anything bad should happen to you. If coming with you to get a spell book keeps that green problem from getting worse, then I'm there."

He motioned to her left hand. The hand, the same as its twin, covered by long leather riding gloves, conveniently covering any green skin. The gloves had been a present from Cain, something that he'd tossed onto her lap after helping her onto her horse that morning.

He hadn't said much. Hell, he hadn't said anything since they'd left. Already outside of the City's walls as the first sun had started to rise, they'd wasted no time in riding south and covering as much ground as possible. Throughout those hours Raw, Glitch and herself had kept up pretty decent conversation, but Cain had always stayed ahead of them, seemingly scouting for any suspicious persons or places on the horizon.

"Cain just worry, DG no be mad," Raw suddenly spoke as he rode up from his previous position in the back, the three of them making an impromptu barricade on the old yellow road. The Brick Route had certainly seen better days, but apparently there were very few other ways to get to Quadling Country and such ways were far more treacherous.

"Mad? Who said I was mad?" She really did her best to feign surprise, but the look on Raw's face made her give up instantly.

"Fine," she sighed, "I may be a little annoyed with him. I mean, he hasn't said two words to any of us since we left Central City! It's like when I first got here and he couldn't wait to be rid of us!"

"More like he can't stand the idea of you being here and in danger, DG," Glitch replied.

"What?"

"Like Raw said, Cain worries. He worries because he cares about you. By keeping his distance and looking ahead for trouble he can keep all that to himself, but still protect you too."

"Glitch, I think you still have a few screws loose up there."

Whatever Glitch may have said next was lost as the Tin Man in question suddenly came riding up at a fierce gallop, shouting at them as he grew near.

"Get off the road, now!"

**Author's Note:** Alas, I know, another cliffie. I'm terrible I know. So you're wondering just what Cain saw coming up that road? Review and find out soon in the next chapter! Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed too, it's a big help in the updating department! –grin-


	8. Lionhearted and Foolhardy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Anybody out there? –sheepish smile- Again being able to find the time to update this story has been fruitless at best, but fear not! As now that I've finally gotten a little of that time back my hope is to really get this story going. Nevertheless, I felt like this chapter fought me extra hard when I was writing it, so please let me know what you think. Also an note to reviewer **_Rhyno304_**- I love the book and the musical for many different reasons, and because of these reasons plan to use both. I might end up using one more than the other but only time will be able to tell. As I've already stated I'll be taking a lot of bits and pieces of information from a lot of different sources on Oz to help weave the plot of this story together. Hope that answers your question!

_Lionhearted and Foolhardy_

After several agonizing minutes, DG finally saw what had made Cain so anxious.

Men, a lot of them, mostly on horseback from what she could see from behind their hiding place; a tall thicket off the side of the road.

They were shouting, laughing at something, but as they drew closer, it was something else entirely that caught her attention.

A voice. The voice of a child. A child crying out in pain.

"Oh my!" she heard Glitch whisper. Apparently she hadn't been the only one to hear it.

"Cain, we need to do something!" She reached and tugged hard on the Tin Man's sleeve, although she was sure that he'd heard as well. A cry like that, it was hard not to.

"Shh!" Cain hissed, "Keep your voice down or they'll find us!"

His tone was resolute, but his eyes told her otherwise, told her how torn he was. Cain took his oaths as a Tin Man and Royal Guard to heart, and as both had sworn to protect the weak and defenseless. However, he'd also promised to protect her on this venture no matter the cost by the Queen herself.

"Cain, we can't not- Ahhh!"

The scream escaped DG before she could contain it, her right hand clutching desperately at her left.

Never before had she felt such pain, like her entire palm had been set on fire. Deaf to the voices that rose in alarm at her shout, DG was quick to pull the leather glove from her left hand. The green diamond in the middle of her palm was pulsating wildly, and the green skin surrounding it had grown exponentially. Her entire hand was now a brilliant emerald green.

Suddenly a much larger hand was gripping her arm and pushing her behind its owner. Hearing the too familiar sound of guns cocking, she was only semi-aware that it was indeed Cain who'd pushed her behind him, and that'd been his gun and the ones of the men beyond the bush that she'd heard.

Just then, an unfamiliar voice rang out and she felt Cain tense, gun at the ready.

"Come out whoevea you are and ya may live to see another sunrise!"

Another burst of pain rippled through DG's palm, leaving her gasping for air.

"DG? Talk to me kiddo," she heard Cain whisper in front of her, his eyes never leaving the bush that hid them in anticipation of attack.

"Magic say something, DG must listen," Raw urged off to the side. His hands were holding tight to the reins of his and Cain's horses, the animals having started to spook at the smell of strange men and horses. Glitch had done the same with his and DG's. The bush they'd hid behind hadn't been tall enough for them to remain in the saddle.

"Listen?" she rasped, finally able to breath again. But at Raw's quick and sure nod she closed her eyes all the same, focusing hard on the green aura she suddenly felt mixing with her own.

Like blood in a vein it'd started to run up her arm, and its power in comparison to hers was downright scary. Whoever this West Witch had been, she'd been powerful. More powerful than anyone she'd ever yet to meet.

_The child, rescue the child._

The voice seemed to burst from the mark in her hand, shooting up her arm and leaving goose bumps in it's wake. Her eyes snapping open in surprise, DG's entire body shuddered at the strangeness of it. But that voice…DG wondered. It'd sounded so- well, so good, caring even, however urgent in its message. She knew what evil was now more than ever, and it'd never sounded like that.

Again the diamond pulsed, almost as if in irritation, and quickly DG was reminded of just what the voice had said.

"Rescue the child, huh? Sounds good to me," DG murmured, pushing past Cain and into the bush. Any exclamations made by the Tin Man were ignored as she once again found herself on the old brick road, only this time in the midst of a gang of filthy and armed men. The fact that she could be recognized was lost on DG in her determination.

"Help me! Please!"

Her eyes searched the crowd for the voice, finally realizing that the sound had come not from above but below.

Looking down, however, she looked right into the eyes of a lion. A lion cub on a leash to be exact.

What the-

"Kid!"

Cain jumped out from the bush, gun blazing in the sunlight, starting a staring-contest with the other men whose guns were also drawn. DG suddenly felt like she was stuck in the middle of one of those show-downs in old Westerns that Popsicle had liked to watch now and again. But the residual pain in her palm made her remember that the situation at hand was very real.

"Well, well, well, whata we got here? A pretty little filly! But her fella's packing some firepower, boys. Not bein' very friendly are we?"

The man who spoke she realized was the one who'd first called out and was most likely the leader. His horse and himself were right in front of her, and from the looks of him, he was probably the filthiest man she'd ever laid eyes on.

He was smiling, revealing almost completely yellow teeth, and his clothes and skin were covered in grime and other things she probably didn't want to know the name of. It was he who also held the rope that was tied around the young lion's neck.

Rather than shy away, or hide behind Cain, however, she felt hell-bent, empowered by what the voice had told her.

"Give me the cub," she said evenly, her eyes looking down upon the trembling animal and then back to the man.

The leader's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I said, give me that cub. Don't make me say it again."

With a will not entirely her own, DG raised her left hand. The green palm, now completely visible in the daylight, was glowing an almost violent green, and the man before her and every man around him stared in awe and terror.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Hopefully you're all still interested in seeing more? Yes? No? Review and let me know!


	9. Evade and Avoid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, believe me I wasn't planning on this update being so late in coming. Life's just chalk full of surprises/unexpected time-consuming events/writer's block etc. so my apologies for not being able to update any sooner. Either way, here's a shiny, new, and good-sized chapter for your reading pleasure! Enjoy and please do tell me what you think!

_Evade and Avoid_

The green diamond in her palm pulsating wildly, the lion cub's bonds suddenly snapped the second after DG raised her hand.

Then all hell broke loose.

Something furry and warm was thrust into her arms just as the sound of gunshots pealed through the air. Another something grabbed her hard around the waist, and DG was ready to shout in protest as another much deeper voice started shouting for her.

"Now!"

More movement, this time from behind. Glitch and Raw on horseback, storming in like the Cavalry; the other riders' mounts scaring easily at the surprise and bucking the majority of their owners off.

Suddenly she was airborne, thrown onto a horse with what she now recognized as the cub still in her arms. Another bigger body joined her from behind, Cain, she realized. Quickly grabbing the reins, his arms around her protectively, she saw him dig his heels into the horse.

The effect was instantaneous-

They were flying, as fast as their horses could carry them. She never thought they could go that fast, but then, the sudden and sharp ache piercing through her body drew her attention elsewhere.

Damn, DG gritted her teeth, trying hard to stay focused on the gold road ahead. As a haze started clouding the edges of her vision, however, she knew that it was a battle she wasn't going to win.

The last things she was conscious of were Cain's voice, high-pitched in concern as she started to slump against him, and the strange worried meow of the lion cub.

* * *

"_Has she woken up yet?"_

Everything she saw was a blur, but she would know that voice anywhere.

"_Not yet. That spell, or whatever it was, really did a number on her."_

That voice too.

God, why was it so hard to move? Why couldn't she see? What the hell was going on?

"Cain…?"

It was barely above a whisper as it left her lips, but a familiarly shaped blur jumped at the noise like she'd screamed it.

A large, calloused hand was suddenly holding one of hers, and the blur that she'd recognized as Cain had gotten a whole lot closer.

She tried to blink, to focus on the face hovering above hers, but even that seemed to take strength she didn't have.

"Hey, kiddo. You had me-us worried there."

He sounded exhausted, DG realized, as even though her eyes were having trouble her ears seemed to be doing just fine.

Finally, however, as if her body was at last getting signals from her brain, her vision started to clear and she could focus. But, if anything, her surroundings only made her more confused. Looking up she found a canopy of trees and stars, that, along with the darkness surrounding her with the exception of a small fire's glow all but smacking her upside the head with the fact that it was nighttime. But still-

"Wha-where are we?"

"On the brick road, or at least a little off to the side of it, DG, even I know that!"

A springy head of black hair and a silly smile moved into her view, and DG couldn't help but smile despite herself at Glitch's attempt to lighten things up.

"DG not remember. Spell cloud mind. Drain body too."

It seemed it was Raw's turn to make an appearance, but what he said only made DG want to roll her eyes.

"Of course, that just seems to be my lot in life! Spells making me forget things and all!"

The exertion put behind the exclamation and her attempt to get up suddenly made her chest seize, leaving DG gasping for breath and back on the ground where she'd started.

"Whoa, hey! Not so fast!"

The hand that'd been holding hers had tightened exponentially, and its partner had come to rest on her hair, fingers starting to rub her head in a soothing motion.

And it felt really nice, too nice actually. At that moment, however, she really didn't care about being proper. She was hurting and if a certain Tin Man rubbing her head was making it better she wasn't going to complain.

But just then, a thought streaked across her mind, reminding her instantly that all in their party were not accounted for.

"Wait! The cub, what happened-"

"Don't you worry DG, he's sound asleep over there," Glitch jumped in, indicating with his thumb to a point that she couldn't see from her prostrate position.

"So we saved him," she settled again, happy to let Cain continue his treatment of her, especially after all the avoiding he'd been doing before.

"No. You save cub, DG. We just escape."

"Huh?"

"Furball's right, kid. Whatever's in that hand of yours broke that lion's rope and threw it into your arms. It was just enough of a diversion for us to make our getaway."

His voice was clipped and tight despite how he was holding her hand and head, and more than hinted at just how angry he was with her for doing what she had.

Better try and clear the air now before he gives me the cold shoulder again, DG sighed.

"Look Cain, I-"

"But I better be checking our backs anyway now that you're in the clear," Cain quickly cut her off, clearing his throat and removing his hands like she was made of hot coals.

And just like that, he was gone again.

"Damn him!"

"Now DG, I don't think that's very Princess-like of you to be cussing Cain out when he got us out of that jam that you put us in!" Glitch chided, moving from her side to sit at another place around the fire.

"Since when do you side with Cain, Glitch? And I had to save that cub thank you very much!"

"I'm not saying I'm siding with him! Well, okay, maybe I am just this once. But don't you see the logic in what I'm saying, DG? What was the point of rescuing that cub? Sure, I wanted to save the poor thing too, but finding the cure to your problem is to me, and no doubt to Cain, much more important!"

Apparently Ambrose was making an appearance, because logic and Glitch rarely went hand-in-hand. Not that he managed to calm her down any.

"I'm sore, angry, and frustrated, Glitch! Logic just doesn't make sense right now, okay?"

"I know, Doll, and I understand too. But, DG, because of what happened today lives were probably lost as well as saved. Cain shot to protect you. I know because I heard the shots and saw one of those guys already on the ground when Raw and I came out. My guess, it was probably the one who you were talking to."

DG's eyes became dinner plates.

"Cain shot their leader?"

"From what I could get out of him while you were asleep the fleabag had a gun aimed at your head just after you got the cub. It was either him or you, DG. Obviously the choice wasn't a hard one for Cain."

Despite the reason behind his words, DG still felt awful, and she bit her lip in an effort to fight back tears. There had already been so much killing and loss because of her. Defeating the witch was supposed to bring an end to most of it, but still she was putting herself and others in situations where there was no other option. How was her mother supposed to bring peace and justice again to the kingdom when her youngest daughter was still being the cause of everything but?

"Don't cry, DG," she heard Raw, as he came to sit beside her, one of his gloved hands reaching out to wipe away a few tears that'd escaped.

What she couldn't explain to Glitch, or to anyone for that matter, was that her rescuing that cub _was_ important, and she would stand by that. But still, Cain-

"Rest now, DG. Get back strength. All be better in morning," she felt Raw's hand on her shoulder as he said it, felt it tighten in reassurance.

Whatever was in that spell really had done a number on her, and her dropping eyelids had to agree with Raw.

But she'd make sure to get up early and talk with Cain one on one; she'd had enough of him avoiding her. He'd been holding so much back for so long because he'd had to, because he would have gone insane in a tin can otherwise. But he wasn't in that suit anymore, and closing himself off just as he started to open up time and again was no longer an option in her mind. He was her friend, one of her best and few friends in all of the O.Z. Despite any deeper feelings she might just have towards him, she didn't want to lose that- didn't want to lose him.

**Author's Note:** -insert obnoxious announcer voice- What will Cain think of DG's attempts to get him to open up? Is the gang really rid of those other riders and their leader? And what about that lion cub? Review and find out! I won't be making any promises about when I can update again as last time I tried that I failed miserably. All I'll say for now is that I'll be doing my best to update soon but right now April's a busy-as-hell month. Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you dear readers, have I? –sad puppy eyes- Either way, thanks for sticking with me this far!


	10. Fiyero and Fury

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** It was a long time coming I know, but this bad boy is also extra long so hopefully that makes up for the wait. I happen to recall several of you amazing reviewers stating your liking for such chapters so here's my thank you gift to you. And sixty-one reviews? -blinks- Woot! Wow, you guys are just awesome! But really, thanks a million to all of you out there who've bothered to review and who've encouraged me to continue, it means a lot. A word to the wise as well- I've come to realize that with this story if I don't write long chapter it'll never be finished so hopefully all of you out there are okay with seeing more like these in the future. This tale will take a while to tell even with longer chapters so please sit back, relax, and enjoy! Thanks again, and as always, please let me know what you think!

_Fiyero and Fury_

She was flying, high above everything, everywhere, where nothing and no one could touch her. It was amazing…

Until Glitch woke her shouting something about Mobats in his sleep, and DG remembered the promise she'd made to herself the night before. Gingerly moving to get up, however, mindful of the pain she'd experienced the night before; DG suddenly remembered something else that made her heart flutter in her chest.

She hadn't really been awake when it'd happened. She could even remember thinking that she must have been dreaming when she saw the shadow of a familiar face in the night hovering over hers, and something very warm and comforting being wrapped around her. But it had been him, it had been Cain, and his coat on top of her blanket proved it.

And she really was going to talk with him…just after she went to the bathroom.

Having already run around without toilet paper for a week in the backwoods of the O.Z., DG had a whole new definition of the words "roughin' it." Luckily, on this particular adventure, she'd been able to be a good deal more prepared.

Because of her hurry to answer nature's call, however, she never realized that Cain's side of the fire had long been empty and his bedroll made up. The man himself nowhere in sight when she returned from behind a nearby bush.

"Dang it! Where is he? The first sun hadn't even risen yet!"

She quietly hissed out the words, mindful of her other companions still deep in dreamland.

"Don't worry, he went to get breakfast."

The unexpected reply to her question had DG jumping in surprise and grabbing at her suddenly hammering heart.

Searching for the voice's owner, she finally looked down to find the lion cub staring up at her, looking rather content, if not a little sleepy eyed.

"Hey there," she found herself cooing, kneeing down to pet cub's head without even thinking about it, much like she would have with the barn cats back in Kansas.

Not soon enough DG remembered that this cat was not some domesticated kitty, but the lion made no move to remind her of that. Instead, the cub only hesitated slightly before simply pushing further into her hand, apparently appreciating the attention.

"You're so sweet, how could those men ever have hurt you?" she asked this more to herself than the cub, but the animal answered anyway.

"I wandered too far from our forest. My mom said not to, but I did anyway and they caught me."

"You poor thing, c'mere," she whispered, sitting herself down cross-legged on the ground and letting the cub climb into her lap.

Only in the O.Z. could I be talking to a lion, DG thought after a moment of petting the cub's head and ears before she spoke again.

"Ya know we haven't been properly introduced. What's your name?"

The cub shifted in her arms uncomfortably, despite just moments before having seemed rather content in her arms.

"I don't like my name much. All my brothers and sisters got normal names but because I was born first I had to get the stupid name."

DG frowned, "It can't be that bad, can it? Why don't you tell me and then I'll tell you if I think it's stupid?"

The lion was looking her in the eye now, apparently trying to decide whether or not it was worth the risk.

"It can't be any weirder than my sister's name or mine," she shrugged, continuing with a smile at the cub's skeptical look, "I've got two names, and one isn't even supposed to be a first name."

"Really?" The young lion still looked less than convinced, but DG pushed, too curious about this little life that she'd been so compelled to save.

"Yup. So why don't you tell me your name?"

Thoughtful silence, and then a mumbled reply were DG's only answers.

"What was that?"

"I said, _Fiyero_."

DG blinked, suddenly trying to will away the fact that her skin had started to crawl. It wasn't like the name was more peculiar than that of any other O.Z. native she'd met or others she'd read about in Ozian history books, but something was causing her whole body to tingle with recognition. Damn, what was it?

"You do think it's stupid then don't you?"

"Huh? What? No! Of course not! It's a great name Fiyero! And it's not a mouthful like mine would be if it wasn't abbreviated!" DG smiled encouragingly, hoping she'd assuaged the poor lion's fears regarding his name that her silence had obviously reinforced.

"So what's your name then? Since it's abrre- abrrevia-"

"Abbreviated?"

"Yeah, what's that mean anyway?"

"It means that since my whole name is so long my parent's shortened it and made it the name I go by most. So my name's DG, it's a pleasure to meet you Fiyero."

In any other situation the toothy grin that the cub gave her at her introduction would've been very creepy, but just then all DG could do was grin back.

"Okay, Fiyero, so now that we've introduced ourselves, I've got a question for you. Can you remember exactly where you were taken? I'm sure that on our way my friends and I can take you back home to your mother."

The cub turned in her arms, his amber eyes wide as they pierced hers searchingly, "You'd really do that?"

DG frowned, "Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"My mom always said not to trust People. She said that since we're different 'cause we can talk People have never liked us much."

So talking animals weren't a staple of the O.Z.? DG frowned. Just what could be so bad about a cub like Fiyero?

"But you trust us?"

"I trust you," he corrected.

"Why?"

"You are green, or at least a part of you is. My mom would tell me stories about a green lady who helped save us a long time ago. At the end of the story the green lady disappeared. Some say she died, but others say she was supposed to come back one day."

Fiyero's words made DG start. Looking at her uncovered left hand, she winced at the realization of just how much the green had grown. At the time it had sprung to life she'd been in too much pain to realize the damage. Damn, where were her gloves? And what was all this talk about a "green lady"? Could Fiyero be talking about-

"Hey kid! Who told ya that you could get up from that bed?"

Cain's voice derailed her train of thought quickly, but what he said had her instantly snapping back.

"Who said I had to ask permission?"

She heard a loud snort as his retort, getting an eye-full of Cain as he strode up to her place by the now dead fire.

His presence instantly reminded DG of her promise to herself to talk to him, but she'd have to wait for the right moment, and that moment did not include Fiyero, as adorable as he was.

Cupped in Cain's hands she realized were what looked like several small eggs, and her mouth suddenly started to water. The provisions the cooks at the Palace had packed for their journey were made to be compact and filling to be sure, but the thought of fresh eggs and not having eaten anything since yesterday made her stomach growl insistently.

Obviously having heard the sound, Cain met her eyes with amusement. All she found she could do was smile back, despite how embarrassed she was. When he gave her that look it was the only thing she could think of doing, especially when her insides were turning to mush. It almost made her forget her determination to talk with him, to try and make him open up about what he was feeling. Almost.

"You roar like my dad!" Fiyero suddenly exclaimed, causing her to snap her head back to him in surprise and then back to Cain as he threw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

"What?! Where?! Longcoats?!"

"Calm down Glitch! Cain just laughed!" DG found herself laughing too, grinning at the confused Advisor as he tried to untangle himself from his blanket unsuccessfully thanks to his own overreaction.

"Really?! And I missed it? All my hard-work to get him to loosen up finally pays off and I miss it?!"

"Watch it Glitch!"

Sending a warning glare to the man in question, Cain put his catch on a nearby patch of grass and turned to search through his bag for what looked like a skillet. Finding it, he set about giving new life to the fire for breakfast with practiced ease.

The man is sin even when he's being domestic, DG found herself musing, having caught a very lovely view of a usually coat-covered backside and then forearms exposed by rolled-up shirt sleeves and large bare hands as they prepared the morning's meal. The thoughts that popped into her head next, however, made DG instantly snap her eyes elsewhere. Damn, the guy just roll's up his sleeves and I'm putty, DG winced inwardly. That little talk she still wanted to have with him was going to be a lot harder on her than him for sure if she was letting feelings like those have free reign in his presence. Down girl, DG growled to herself, managing to push most of what she was feeling deep down and away before her attention was drawn to the outside world again.

"DG feel better," she looked up at Raw as he nodded knowingly with a smile, sitting cross-legged on his bedroll, obviously having been woken up by Glitch's latest outburst.

"For now, yeah," she nodded back tersely, fighting the blush that so wanted to escape under Raw's too wise gaze. Rubbing little Fiyero's ears again suddenly seemed like the perfect activity as he had stayed in her lap, watching the interactions of the people around him warily. Her touch seemed as much a distraction for her as it was for him, however, as DG suddenly realized just how tense Fiyero had become as he relaxed under her fingers once more. The realization made her blood start to boil and just then DG wished she'd had the strength to show those spineless men who'd taken this poor cub from his mother just what real pain was. The rather imaginative thoughts of just what she could do, however, were swiftly shattered by Cain's irritated voice in her ear.

"'For now'? What's that supposed to mean Princess?" His gaze caught hers again as he cracked open the eggs he'd found into the skillet, now nestled in hot coals and licking flames.

She glared back, remnants of her previous fury stirred up by his tone and leaving no room for backtalk, "I'm fine, Cain. My hand doesn't even hurt, okay?"

He'd forced his lips into that fine line again, and immediately DG regretted even saying anything. He'd been more open than ever before and then she just had to go and open her big mouth! God, she hadn't even sounded like herself! What the hell was going on?

"Strong words considering that that color you're sporting has staked even more claim on your skin DG." There was more than a warning in those words, and quickly DG felt even more a heel. There'd been hurt in that voice too, and she had no one to blame but herself for putting it there. He was just looking out for her, it was his job, so why all of a sudden was she feeling like she couldn't trust anyone, let alone Cain?

"It did grow then! I wasn't just seeing things!" Glitch piped in, eyeing her left hand curiously.

She tucked the hand behind Fiyero at that, tired of discussing what she couldn't control and had no say in, this new not-trusting-her-most-trusted-friend issue aside. No way was she going to be opening that can of worms anytime soon especially with how they all, and especially Cain, reacted to just her hand going green. So her hand was getting greener, so what? They couldn't do anything about any of it until they got to Quadling Country anyway.

Which reminded her…

"Hey Cain? Maybe you know where Fiyero's family lives? I told him that we could take him back on the way to where we're headed."

"Fiyero?"

"Him," she nodded downward, the cub having fallen into a light slumber by her ministrations.

"Kid, we're behind schedule as it is. Going off the road to take this cub back to wherever he lives isn't gonna happen."

"But Cain I really think that where he lives has something to do with me!" she protested, pulling her hand back out for emphasis.

"How so?" Glitch asked.

"He said his mom told him stories about how his kind were saved by a 'green lady'. How can that not be a coincidence?"

"Wait a second, DG, if what that cub told you is true than he's-"

"An Animal." Cain's eyes suddenly went big as he interrupted, Glitch's as well as Raw's doing the same in turn, all their stares now focused on the dozing cub.

After a long moment of silence, and no explanations, DG finally had enough.

"Okay, he's an animal. So what?"

"No, DG, that's not what Cain said," Glitch spoke up, "He said 'Animal', not 'animal'."

"There's a difference?"

"And here I thought that Pooch was supposed to be teaching you something," Cain shook his head, only earning a glare from DG for his trouble.

"Hey! He's a great teacher, okay? I just don't remember ever hearing about there being two different kinds of animals in the O.Z.!"

"You probably wouldn't DG. Most people only care about your namesake and her place in Ozian history nowadays with your return. As for Animals, well, not much is known, with the exception of local folklore, about them. What I can say is that as far as anyone knows they just started to disappear one day. The only reason we know what we do for sure about the West Witch is that there were a few documented accounts of her crimes found somewhere. I doubt that those survived the last witch's rule though, as very few documents obviously did." Glitch jumped in, catching her attention once more.

"Really?"

"Yes. The first thought I had as to why this little kitty here could talk was that someone had enchanted him or something, but he's the real deal. The men who had him probably thought that they could sell him to the highest bidder at some backstreet market somewhere."

"And just when I thought that the O.Z. couldn't get any more complicated," DG shook her head, starting to feel a headache coming on just thinking about it, as well as another sting of anger at the thought of what Fiyero's future might have become.

"That ain't the half of it Princess. If this cub is a real Animal, than you're probably right about your hand having something to do with him. The Witch was known for her close ties to the Animals when they started disappearin'. Some used to say though that she was the one making them disappear in the first place. And besides, that gang we got the pleasure of meeting came from where we're headed, and those forests in Quadling Country are where the old tales always said the last of the Animals were."

"Really Cain, I'm quite impressed! Where did you ever pick up such knowledge?"

"Keep it up Glitch and you won't get any breakfast!"

Watching as Cain went about proportioning out their meal on plates from his pack, she managed a small smile for Raw as he moved to sit down beside her. Glitch was up now too and bugging Cain about getting his fair share. Raw'd been silent the whole time, however, unlike the other two, and DG just knew he had something to say.

"Much hurt, but hope too," Raw finally murmured, looking down at Fiyero.

"In him?"

"Yes. Raw can feel it. Hope very strong now though. DG do good thing."

"Thanks Raw."

He smiled.

"You welcome, DG."

Looking back down at her new charge, thankful that Raw had kept his observations to Fiyero only, DG never noticed the look of concern that crossed Raw's face, nor the quick pulse of green light that suddenly crackled through the air from her into him.

The message that flashed in Raw's mind was clear and concise, but were Raw the Raw from the time before he had met DG he would have been running for the hills.

_No harm will come to her Viewer, but there surely will to any that stand in my way._

**Author's Note:** So DG's having some issues keeping that little spell of Elphie's under control, nobody else knows but Raw, Fiyero is an Animal, and the Witch herself seems to have some plans of her own. Am I missing anything? Oh, yeah... I know, you all were probably expecting DG to get into Cain's face right away, but obviously there was plenty of other stuff for the poor girl to get distracted with in this chapter already. So if you were looking for that oh-so-much-fun DG/Cain confrontation please do stick around for the next chapter, and just think of this one as a kind of calm before the storm. –wink, wink- Want to see that chapter sooner rather than later? Review and let me know!


	11. So Close, So Far

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** My sincere apologies for the lack of new chapters, all the usual excuses about having to deal with real life apply. There's not a whole lot of plot to be found in this one either, but hopefully all the DG/Cain action will make up for it. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

**P.S. I have recently changed my pen name from Haizea to the one you see now, so please be aware that I am the same author, just under a different name from now on. –smile-**

_So Close, So Far  
_

It was after they'd started breakfast, and Fiyero had woken to cautiously receive the attention of Raw and Glitch under her encouragement as well as his own meal, that DG spotted Cain slip away from the group.

Seeing the opportunity and seizing it, DG quietly excused herself and took off in the same direction. If the sounds and smells coming at her were any indication, Cain was headed for where the horses had been settled for the night.

She had tried her hardest to sneak behind him unnoticed too, and thought she really had succeeded as she watched him to go about his business amongst the four steeds without hesitation. That is, until he called her out.

"I know you're there Kiddo, might as well join me."

"Fine," she huffed, trying her best to act nonchalant; all the while knowing she was failing miserably at it. Giving that up as she walked out from the bush, however, DG decided to try a different tact, blunt honesty.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Cain?"

He didn't turn to face her from where he was standing, but she didn't have to see his face to know she'd struck a nerve. Without his coat she could see the muscles of his back move, and for a brief moment DG wondered if she could bounce a quarter off his shoulders with how tight they'd become.

"What?"

"You heard me."

A sigh.

"Kid…" He finally turned around at that, giving her a stare that DG was sure was supposed to tell her to drop it, but she was on a roll.

"C'mon Cain, I'm going green here, the least you can do is call me by my real name. I could understand why you wouldn't want to be around me because of that, but you had no problem being around me last night! At least, until I tired talking about something other than my well-being."

An eyebrow rose at that. At least I'm getting some kind of reaction, she thought.

"And I'm not supposed to be concerned about your well-being?"

"You're my bodyguard, Cain, of course you're supposed to. But...you were my friend first, and I-I feel like I'm losing my friend and don't know what to do. If it's something I did I wish you'd just yell at me and get it over with so we can be friends again becaus-"

Whatever DG had left to say died on her lips, as Cain's were suddenly inches away from hers.

"_DG_…"

She could smell him he was so close, his voice saying her name barely above a whisper. Everything else in her world suddenly seemed so small, so distant in comparison to him. He smelled good too, a mix of some kind of soap, forest, woodsmoke, and just himself. But what made her breath catch and her heart start to do flips were his eyes. So full of emotion that he rarely, if ever, fully expressed, she was held captive by all she saw there. But for as much that shone from those icy blues, there was one in particular that she couldn't quite describe…

His gaze moved, however, breaking the connection, and DG felt herself flush as his stare resettled on her lips. It would be so easy, so simple to close the short distance left between them, DG thought, but just as she closed her eyes and tilted her head in silent consent, he was gone.

Bereft, the eyes she'd just closed in anticipation quickly snapped open. A quick glance around telling DG that not only had Cain pulled himself back, but that he was right back at the spot he'd been standing before, again busying himself with checking the horses. Nothing about him gave anything away that alluded to what'd almost happened between them either. Suddenly, she couldn't decide if that pissed her off more than the fact that he'd not finished what he started to begin with. But then, it wasn't taking much to piss her off lately, so it just might have been both.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Kid…just go."

The words were spat out of his mouth, making her freeze where she stood at their spite.

"Cain…I-"

"I said leave! There's nothing else you can say here."

Everything in her, and a few things that weren't her she was starting to realize, told DG to stand her ground. But another, much weaker part of her, suddenly seized control of her legs and spun her around in a whirl, making her run back in the direction of camp, fighting tears and hating herself for even having them.

God, what a mess.

"DG? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Glitch."

"No. Not okay. Hurting."

"I said I'm fine, Raw! Why can't you ever believe me when I say that?"

She glared daggers in both of her friends' directions, immediately regretting it at the hurt looks that appeared on their faces, but still too angry to apologize. But no, that wasn't even it anymore. She was just angry now, angry at the world, at Cain, at everything. God, what the hell was wrong with her?

She didn't get past that thought, though, as Cain came stomping in.

"Get your gear, we're leaving now!"

Everyone knew an order when they heard one, and with that tone of voice even DG didn't dare question it. She was pissed off sure, but not suicidal.

Moving to gather her belongings, she realized that Cain hadn't gotten his coat back from her. Suddenly very tempted to hide it somewhere just to spite him, DG shook her head hard, trying to shake off the childish impulse. She'd already acted enough like a child, running away from him like she had, she didn't need to give him even more reason to think of her as one.

Snatching the coat from where it'd lain crumpled across her bedroll along with her blanket, DG swallowed hard, wondering if it was her pride that she was swallowing which was why the bodily action suddenly seemed so hard to achieve.

Managing to walk over to where Cain was occupied with gathering his own things, she waited a little before speaking, hoping that he'd acknowledge her presence. He didn't.

That hurt more than anything for some reason. It burned, hot and heavy in her chest, and she wanted so much to be angry with him. She was too, she was furious really, but she knew that if she were to act on that anger there'd only be hell to pay. She was tired of fighting with him, as much as she wanted to rip him a new one just then.

This unspoken tension had been building between them long before her little misadventure in the Palace, but in Central City at least it'd been manageable; contained almost by the walls of the City itself, by the code of decorum that was expected between the Royal family and their subjects. But Cain had never been just her bodyguard, that'd always been silently acknowledged, much like how Raw and Glitch were not just two of the Queen's Advisors.

Outside those walls, however, and especially on this journey, DG wasn't "The Princess" anymore. Keeping her identity hidden had been a must, right down to the clothes that would have made her wonder how that gang leader had even known she was a girl had it not been for her hair. Cain was still there to protect her, yes, but she was suddenly just DG again, and that, along with everything else that was happening, had manifested itself into this ticking time bomb. One wrong move, and it could all blow up in their faces, if it hadn't already.

"What do ya want, kid?"

"Huh?"

"You've been standing there for a while."

"Oh, um- You hadn't asked for your coat back yet, thought I'd save you the trouble."

She jerked her arm out, the item in hand, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

He obviously noticed, but didn't say anything about it until he'd taken the coat back.

"Look, DG, I-"

Using the big guns, huh? DG almost smirked to herself at the thought. It was rare that he called her DG anymore. "Kid", "kiddo", "Princess", those were usually her names when it came to him now. It wasn't like she didn't know what he was doing either. He used names like those to keep that safety zone of metaphorical distance between them, much like he did by calling Raw "Furball" or Glitch "Zipperhead". It was just another tool to keep people from getting too close, people like her, who cared about him, just like using her real name was a tool to get her to listen to him.

Well, she wasn't going to have it this time. He'd hurt her and no way was he gonna get away with it that easy. He had every right to be the way he was, losing his wife, only just recently getting to know the son he'd also thought lost, and all because of his resistance to the evil that'd overthrown his home and country. But damn it she lov-

"DG?"

He'd moved closer, too close, no doubt in concern at her lack of response to whatever he'd been spouting. But that was all she'd ever gotten from him wasn't it? Concern, worry, sometimes a pinch of amused affection. She was his charge she supposed, for him to think anything of her other than that would make things very messy very quickly. But weren't things already that way? Hadn't they been like that for a while now? Hadn't they just made it worse? Or was he truly untouched by what had occurred?

"Hey, c'mon kid, talk to me here."

But that's not even the half of it is it? DG felt her gut twist painfully, helpless to stop the train of thought as it found plenty of track to run on. No matter what you think he might feel there'll always be that one hurdle you can't get over. That one thing that keeps that wedding band on his finger is what will make sure that you'll never know anything past an almost-kiss. That one thing, that one person, that one name: Adora.

The woman was a ghost but she still held his heart, and no matter how she felt DG couldn't resent Adora for that, for still having the love of such a man. Every woman should be so lucky, it was just her own dumb luck that she should fall for one who'd already found the love of his life, and would continue on loving her even in death. One sun and one only would rise in the O.Z. before that changed, and she'd done her best to deny that fact, but no longer. She had to face it now, somehow learn to get over it, get past it. She should be more worried about her own growing problem with a certain Witch's spell, should be focused on fixing it, getting Fiyero home, maybe even one day ruling over an entire kingdom. But DG had to be sure of something first before she could try and convince herself of all that.

"We're still friends, right?" she finally spoke up, watching as surprise caught Cain's features, making him take a step back, something which she really appreciated just then.

"Always DG," he nodded carefully, obviously having expected some sort of outburst from her, not this quiet resignation.

Funny what growing up does to a person, DG thought wryly, suddenly aware that in a few short weeks she'd be another year, or annual she supposed, older. Twenty-one. She'd be twenty-one. Suddenly going out to the local bar and drinking herself silly, like she'd been planning to back on the Other Side, before riding off on her motorcycle into the sunrise the morning after to make her way to Australia seemed more bizarre than sentient animals and green-skinned witches.

"Good."

With that one word, DG turned and left, studiously ignoring all four sets of eyes that followed her as she went about collecting the rest of her stuff for the ride out. They had a spell book to get, a lion cub to take home, and a whopper of a spell to break. The sooner they left, she thought, the better.

Finally noticing Fiyero at her feet with a worried expression on his furry face, as he'd been a silent witness to what'd taken place, any heated glares directed at Cain by Raw and Glitch were lost on DG as she comforted the cub. If a certain Tin Man also happened to have been watching her every move with a stricken look on his face, DG was none the wiser.

**Author's Note:** -waves at angry mob of readers- Hey there, should I be running or something? My apologies for the angst-fest but it's all gonna work out in the end, I promise! –runs and hides anyway- I also really wanted to keep Adora around because of how much she obviously still meant to Cain even in death. This is not to say that I don't believe that Cain has a future with DG, after all this fic is Cain/DG for a reason. I just think that skimming over Adora's influence or skipping over it altogether doesn't do her justice. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon too. Though reviews would be a great help in that regard! –hint hint-


	12. Lions, Gangs, Papay, Oh My! – Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** As I've said already on my profile, this transition from summer into fall is a very busy time of year for me. Hopefully all of you amazing readers can forgive me for the lack of chapters and enjoy this one! Cheers!

_Lions, Gangs, Papay, Oh My! – Part 1_

They'd made amazing time all things considered.

After constructing a makeshift carrier for Fiyero out of her blanket and some rope it'd taken some convincing to get the cub want to ride in it, but several pieces of jerky from their group's rations had finally convinced him. Situating the cub in the blanket to sit at her front so she could keep an eye on him, they'd headed out once more on the old road.

Cain, for what it was worth, stayed much closer to the rest of them, but DG made sure to pay little notice.

The atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable, an echo of the camp they'd left behind and the things that'd been said and unsaid alike.

Glitch, to his credit, did his best to keep at bay at least some of the tension, and soon DG found herself being immersed in a lesson of O.Z. geography despite herself.

Whenever Tutor had tried to teach her about the O.Z.'s many landscapes, she'd always been put to sleep. Tutor was a magic teacher first and foremost, he found much of the other non-magical subjects she had to learn, or re-learn as the case was, very much lacking and it showed in how he taught such material. But with the always optimistic and cheery Glitch, every rock and patch of grass was a wonder waiting to be discovered when seen through his eyes.

Add that and Ambrose's extensive knowledge of everything Ozian and soon DG had learned more about the land of the O.Z. in a few hour's ride than she had in several weeks back at the Palace. The fact that her butt and thighs had started to throb painfully and persistently from riding, and how such weakness was something that she absolutely refused to acknowledge, let alone complain about in Cain's presence, was all forgotten amidst the splendor of Glitch's narrative.

So far she'd learned that not only would she be seeing some familiar scenery, as they would be going through the Papay fields and well into Lake Country, but they'd also be continuing further South than they had before.

The guy should teach; DG thought as she gazed at the crazy-haired man in wonder. No student would ever leave his class without learning something; his enthusiasm is contagious. A glance down at Fiyero only confirmed her thoughts. The cub was enthralled by the strange man's talk, eagerly listening in wait for whatever came out of his mouth next.

Cain, however, snapping about how the man's voice was carrying, put a quick stop to Glitch saying anything more as his voice had grown louder with his enthusiasm.

"Just as good," Fiyero said, snuggling a little further into his carrier, "that bad man smell hasn't gone away yet."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it was still strong back at camp."

"Wait, what kind of bad man smell?"

"Like the one of the bad men who took me. The Tin Man can smell it too I think, that's why he's so edgy."

The cub's words made DG freeze in her seat, her thoughts no longer of the O.Z. or its lands.

Could that have been why Cain had stopped when he had? Just before they'd-?

But no! She wouldn't think about that anymore! It didn't matter that something could have happened if there hadn't been an unknown danger lurking about right? No, of course not.

Stealing a glance at her stoic protector in question, everything DG was trying to convince herself suddenly solidified, making her as hard and as sharp in her determination to do what needed to be done as when they'd left camp.

But still there was the question of a familiar enemy and their scent.

"Fiyero, are you sure that it's the same smell?"

The cub was silent for a second or so, as if mentally comparing the two scents he'd smelled one next to the other.

"Yeah, I think so."

The idea chilled her to the bone as her mind raced. How could Cain be acting so nonchalant now if he'd known that there was danger?

"Is the smell still near us Fiyero?"

Taking a whiff of the air around him for a moment Fiyero then answered.

"Uh huh, but more faint now. Like they're following and thinkin' they won't be noticed by us."

Great, just freakin' great, DG groaned, her stomach suddenly feeling like the bottom had dropped out of it.

And why didn't Cain seem more worried? Was it all just a ruse? Make whatever particular scumball that was following them think that they were completely unaware? It was a good strategy, and DG couldn't help but admire the Tin Man for not letting anything on if that were the case. But still…

The unease in her stomach increased, all her senses suddenly super aware of her surroundings. In the back of her mind DG realized that no doubt the extra magic she was carrying was having some effect over her once more, but the idea was pushed to the sidelines as she did her best to focus on the task at hand. Panicking would do her no good, and if what'd happened last time she'd lost control of her faculties was any indication, she really wasn't up for a repeat performance of magic-hostile-takeover.

_DG?_

Raw's calm presence slowly seeped into her mind, making her jump in her saddle slightly with alarm. How?

_Connected. Witch magic._

The soft but deep voice of her friend seemed to boom in her head despite his being several feet away from of her, as if amplified by something…_oh…_

_Yes DG. No need touch to hear. _

Starting to get with the program DG shot another question his way.

_Have I always been able to do this? And why the hell am I just __ now__ finding out?!_

Inside her head she heard his soft chuckle.

_Not always able. Most only Viewers. Even then, only strong ones. Most only touch. In other peoples, very rare gift. Magic helps. You jump many years learning._

_Because of _her_ magic I'm guessing, _DG thought back, amazed once again at the power her curse-giver had controlled.

_Hers yes, DG's too._

_Why now though?_

There was a long silence before Raw answered her again, and instantly DG became suspicious of what he was possibly considering to leave out. Having a strong hunch that he would feel such emotions through their link, as he was a Viewer, DG smiled slyly as she heard his next words…

_Witch have place in DG's mind. She say no harm come to DG. This way Raw know she speak truth._

...A smile that just as quickly disappeared.

_Wait…what?!_

"What DG?!"

"What's wrong?!"

"DG?"

All too quickly DG realized that she'd said what she was thinking out loud as she came face-to-face with the other members of their party not included in her and Raw's conversation.

Trying to hide the deep red blush that was blossoming as Raw did his best to look unassuming and worried about her outburst, DG scrambled desperately to come up with a suitable explanation. Telling the rest of her friends what had just happened was definitely out of the question for the time being in her book, they and she had enough to deal with. For now it should remain her and Raw's little secret until she'd sorted it out herself. But damn what could she say to keep them and especially Cain off her track?!

"Um…"

Great work genius, real eloquent aren'tcha? DG winced.

"Princess? Is everything okay?"

Oh god, just shut up Cain! You're only making things worse by being all concerned! DG bit her tongue hard, doing anything to keep that little exclamation from escaping too as it so wanted to. Couldn't he just leave well enough alone?!

"Nothing! It's nothing. I was just thinking aloud."

A sorry excuse if she ever heard one, but if it worked…

"Uh, okay, DG, whatever you say," Glitch shrugged on his stead, looking to Cain for confirmation to get going again.

But of course he doesn't believe me for a second, DG felt herself shrinking back in her saddle instinctively under his stare.

"Cain? You gonna hold up the show just because DG was thinkin' out loud? I do it all the time!" Glitch spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that'd again encompassed the group.

Shaking his head at the Advisor, and leaving her with one last hard stare that made her feel like he could see right through her, Cain turned in his seat and moved the group back into a steady, but brisk pace.

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, DG felt something prodding her chest and looked down to a swaddled Fiyero pushing at her with his nose.

Keeping him wrapped up for the most part had kept the horse she rode from being too skittish around the little predator, but also effectively kept him from getting her attention in a lot of ways.

"What's wrong Fiyero?"

"You smelled different before."

"Huh?"

"When you got really quiet, you started to smell different, not like you. You smell like you now, but I had to make sure."

"Oh."

Whatever DG had to say further on the subject was lost as she realized just where they were.

The fields of the Papay.

The trees were in full bloom, no doubt making up for all the years of drought and neglect that they had suffered. What none of them had known at the time of her bring one tree to life is that in doing so there'd been a magical trickle down effect, each tree surrounding the one she'd touched slowly coming back to life as a result. The sight was an amazing one to see considering she'd only before just heard of it by others in Central City Palace.

That, and along with the return of their trees and food source, the Papay themselves had become a lot more friendly. Hopefully that tidbit she'd picked up was true as well.

"Where are we?"

The little voice stole DG from her reverie as they entered the thick forest.

"These are Papay fields, the Papay that they're named for farm them," DG answered.

"They're amazing," Fiyero nodded, his big amber eyes taking in everything all at once.

"Yeah," DG could only agree.

But just then several growling noises reverberated amongst the trees, and DG found herself on high alert.

Catching the sight of Cain's gun at the ready, her apprehension only lessened somewhat, but not much. Last time they'd all been here together not even gun power in the hands of the Tin Man had done much good.

"DG? What was that?"

The little cub's fearful voice shot through her own fears, bringing out something in her that had nothing to do with any dead green witch's power, but her own.

She was all this cub had until she got him back to his family, she wasn't going to let him down.

"Don't be afraid Fiyero, I have you," she whispered, moving one of her gloved hands from the reins to wrap protectively around the lion cub.

"I thought we'd come to good terms with these guys," Glitch whined, trying to keep his horse calm as it spun around jumpily.

"Thought so too," Cain grumbled, his eyes darting around in search of the noise's owner.

But just as his eye seemed to have found something of interest, another noise caught everyone's attention, and in a flash it was over…

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm an evil little writer for bringing you yet another cliffhanger -insert evil laugh- Lots of reviews, however, are an excellent way to appease me and my evil plotting! -grin-


	13. Lions, Gangs, Papay, Oh My! – Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** I ran into some serious writer's block, though the block was more like a brick wall hence so long in updating, my apologies. Either way here's Part 2 for your reading pleasure! Thanks again to all you readers who've taken the time to review too, it means a lot. Enjoy!

_Lions, Gangs, Papay, Oh My! – Part 2_

It was only the thought of what could happen to Fiyero were she to fall that kept DG on her horse, as not seconds before the animal had reared back in terror at the smell of a predator.

More than one predator, DG smirked despite herself, her hold tightening on the reins as she urged the horse into a faster gallop, determined to close in on the fleeing form of Glitch and his own runaway horse.

The Papay had meant well, but their appearance had been anything but reassuring to their transportation, let alone the smell of the bloodied dead body of whom DG could only have assumed to have been a man from the gang they'd made their last getaway from.

As a result she found herself just then chasing down Glitch through the Papay fields, as in his effort to stay on the terrified animal had not bothered to try and stop in it his flustered state.

Cain had started the chase but soon she'd found herself pulling ahead despite his calls of warning, the great pull of proving her worth and her hurt pride leaving her deaf to his shouts.

It wasn't until she heard the first of the gunshots that she realized just what Cain had been shouting about.

Apparently the man the Papay had found had not been alone, and now they all were running for much more than just a friend on a panicked horse.

Some little part of her brain not focusing on keeping herself upright on her own horse as well as dealing with this additional danger was surprised at just how calm she seemed despite all this, but she just as quickly put the thought away to examine later, later being when she wasn't dodging bullets.

By the time she'd reached Glitch's side he'd managed to at least take hold of the reins, as he too had heard what was behind him, and the larger of the two dangers before him and squashed the smaller of getting control of the horse.

Seeing this while trying to keep as low in the saddle as possible DG immediately took the first turn in the trees she saw, knowing Glitch would follow.

It didn't take the smartest person in the OZ to know that the smaller and more agile the target the harder you were to shoot.

The shots were still going off too, DG realized, rounds from Cain's gun she could recognize answering back.

It was just as she managed to look over her shoulder to see just how many they were up against this time around, however, that the bottom dropped out of the world.

Shit.

In their frenzy to escape she'd never noticed how close to a particular cliff drop they'd come up against once more, so while Glitch had managed to change direction quickly enough, DG had not until she was right on top of it.

She could remember closing her eyes instinctively, so that she could only hear the terrified whiny of her horse, the cry of Fiyero in his carrier, and her own scream, but those were enough to chill her very core without the sight of them plummeting towards the waiting ground.

Which was why when she felt herself leave her horse's saddle mid-air and came to a sudden and bone rattling halt, she was more than a little curious as to why.

When DG opened her eyes, however, she thought for more than a few second that she'd already met her demise, as she was hovering on what appeared to be thin air.

That is, until she looked around to find herself straddling a long, rounded piece of wood. It took only a moment to find that behind her attached to this piece of wood around the bottom was a thick bunch of bristly brown strands.

But if she doubted what she was seeing just then, Fiyero more than cleared it up for her.

"DG, you're flying on a broom! Just like the Green Lady could!"

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm awful for leaving you all there, but I beg forgiveness as I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things with this story. Please do review, however, as it'll undoubtedly help me in updating sooner!


	14. The Queen of Animals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

_The Queen of Animals_

Before DG could fully comprehend Fiyero's words much less come up with a reply, however, the broom started to move.

Her mind boggled at the fact that she was flying a broom of all things across the O.Z. sky, or more, the broom seemed to be flying itself.

Gripping onto it for dear life, DG soon also found herself watching the ground below her whiz by, amazed at how fast they were going.

But where are we going? She wondered, trying to catch any visible landmarks but the dang thing was going to fast it all seemed like a blur.

And what about the others? Had they escaped? What were they going to think when couldn't find her? To her knowledge none of them had seen what had happened to her, so how could she know?

Better yet, how was she going to stop this crazy thing so she could go back and find them?

But just as she was considering how to get herself out of this mess, the broom seemed to slow down of its own accord, slowly lowering them into the forest below.

Not waiting for it to fully reach the ground, so eager was she to get off, that DG hit the dirt hard, the pain in her knees and hands hardly noticeable as she bolted, anything to get away from thing!

That is, until she heard Fiyero.

"DG! It's following us!"

A brief glance over her shoulder only confirmed what the cub could see from his position in his carrier, his little head having poked out enough to rest on her shoulder.

The glance, however, cost her dearly as she ran smack dab into something incredibly hard…and furry?"

"Oh crap," DG hissed the painfully meeting her butt had with the forest floor nothing compared to what was now in front of her.

A lion.

"Mama!"

DG did not know who was more surprised by the outburst, herself or the animal in front of her.

For no sooner had Fiyero cried out, than the big cat, a Lioness she now noticed, spoke as well.

"Fiyero?"

Quickly extracting the wriggling cub from his carrier, the little Lion made a flying leap for the other, and DG couldn't help but start to smile as he was wrapped in arms of whom she now knew to be his mother.

"Oh Fiyero! It is you!"

"Yes Mama! It's me!"

But no sooner had the touching family reunion started before DG felt two very heavy paws come down on her from behind, threatening to crush her into the ground.

"Ahhh! Hey, get off me!" she cried, trying desperately to futilely push off her attacker as another foreign voice above her boomed out.

"Lady Fae! Who is this intruder?! Has she harmed you?!"

"Mama, she's my friend, DG! She helped me get back! She's like the Green Lady, Mama! She's got a green hand! See?!"

All of this DG heard with her head pressed hard into the dirt unable to see what was going on, let alone who was keeping her prisoner. Suddenly her glove was gone from her inflicted hand, however, no doubt due to Fiyero's teeth and was raised for inspection.

Then suddenly all was quiet and the weight holding her down was immediately removed.

Cautiously raising herself from the DG-shaped imprint she'd left in the dirt, she wearily looked around and found her arms full of Fiyero once more.

Facing a fierce looking Tiger who must have been the reason for her short imprisonment with as fierce a look as he could muster for his size, DG couldn't help but feel her heart melt for the little cub all over again.

"So, DG, you are who I have to thank for my dearest's return?"

The silky voice made her turn her gaze to the now sitting Lioness, the cat's piercing gold gaze making DG squirm slightly before answering.

"Yes. I rescued him with the help of my friends," she nodded.

"But you are alone now, where are these friends of yours?" the Lion asked, raising a brow arch in question.

"I fell from a cliff running from the men who first took Fiyero, and I was separated from them then," DG explained, watching as the lioness' curious look turned into one of incredulity.

"You fell from a cliff?"

DG nodded sheepishly.

"But just when I thought it was all over this broom appeared out of nowhere and brought Fiyero and I here."

"A broom?"

"Yes, that one there," DG motioned to the broom that had come to rest on a nearby tree, as innocent as ever.

Yeah right, DG thought, the thing might be able to fool anyone else but she knew what it was capable of.

As apparently, did Fiyero's mother, as instead of receiving even more disbelieving looks from the Lioness she instead received one of great understanding, if not with some amazement mixed in as well.

Perhaps she was in better company than she first thought, DG wondered, watching the frown that appeared on the Tiger's face at the Lioness' stretched into what looked like a smile.

"Tyrik!"

The Tiger instantly jumped to attention, much to DG's amusement, as well as Fiyero's as he felt him start to snicker.

"Yes, m'lady?" the Tiger asked, more politeness in his tone than DG had yet to hear from him.

"Run ahead and tell the others. There is much to celebrate this night! Also, send out a search party for these friends of Princess DG, she as much as I deserves to be reunited with those she cares for. I think we can risk it considering the great lengths that the Princess has already gone to to bring Fiyero back to me."

The Tiger bowed his head in recognition of his orders then promptly disappeared into the trees around them.

That being done, DG found herself again in the company of just Fiyero and his mother, but before anything else could be said DG realized something.

"Hey! How did you know who I was?" she asked, her brows meeting in suspicion. No one was supposed to know that she was out of the Central City limits at all, let alone a Lioness in the middle of a forest!

The Lioness, to her surprise, merely laughed.

"Oh come now, my dear. Even my people as far as we are from other O.Z. citizens know of the goings on around us. We have heard many much from our sources about you, about your heroic deeds."

"Okay, then tell me this. Where are we?"

"You are in the hidden realm of the Animals, just on our borders actually, deep in Quadling Country. I happened to be here looking for my son, whom you brought back to me," the Lion explained, Fiyero himself hopping from DG's lap at the mention of himself and running over to his mother happily started to purr and rub against her affectionately.

DG's brows continued to furrow at hearing this.

"But didn't you know what had happened to him? That he was taken by a gang of men?"

The Lion sighed.

"I'd feared that that was what had happened to him, but had hoped to find him lost in our territory before accepting it. Our realm is protected by a powerful spell that keeps our people from being detected. However, I could not even consider going after him because to do so would put my people at even greater risk. No Animal has made contact with Men in many years, we are thought extinct by all concerned, and for a good reason. Even for my own son, I could not risk all the other Animal lives I care for."

"So you're their Queen?"

"Indeed, I am, as you will someday be to all other citizens of the O.Z."

"Then I am happy I could return your son to you m'lady," DG started to get up and bow as was proper from visiting royalty, but soon found herself once more on the ground, this time in crippling pain.

"Ah!" she heard herself cry, wondering what was causing this before suddenly realizing with startling clarity that the only way that broom had been able to come to her aid was through a magic not her own.

A brief glance at her now exposed palm only confirmed this as it'd yet to stop glowing completely, the green now starting to crawl up her arm. She'd been so caught up in what was happening that she'd not even realized just how draining it all had been. And now apparently this witch's magic could wield itself if she were about to come to harm, ironically putting her physically even more at risk by the drain it put on her body.

"Princess! Are you alright?" The Lioness' voice asked from what sounded like very far away, and that was all DG heard before slipping to oblivion.

**Author's Note:** So there's Chapter 14! Please do review and let me know what your thoughts are! Hope you liked!


	15. Of Goats and Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Over 100 reviews?! I can hardly believe it! Here's some DG/Cain goodness for all of you who've continued to read this story despite my horribly erratic updating habits. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing! Enjoy!

_Of Goats and Visitors_

She was warm, that was the first thing that registered in her muddled brain.

That, and for some reason, she knew she was safe. Which was actually funny because she was sure that she had no idea where she was. None of the smells that were starting to register in her brain were familiar, nor the sounds that started to filter through.

But wait…was that?

The voice still seemed far away so that she could barely make anything out, just its volume alone made her wonder if she recognized it.

The answering voice, however, she was sure she didn't know.

"I don't give a flying hoof about what you want! I am the one tending her and when I say no visitors I mean no visitors!"

And then, silence again.

Mustering up the courage to try and open her eyes, DG suddenly felt a cold cloth of some kind being pressed against her forehead.

"Hmph," she whimpered, moving to try to get away from the cold, wet rag.

"Hush! And lie still! " That same unfamiliar rough and deep voice commanded.

Managing to open her eyes just a little, amazed at the amount of effort it took, DG found herself looking in to the face of a Goat, with glasses, standing on its hind legs and clothed in a simple brown dress.

"Ack!" she cried, trying to start in alarm only to find herself pressed down into the blankets once more of what she could only assume was a bed of some sort.

"I said be still you stupid girl! Royalty or not, you will obey me when I tell you to do something!" the Goat bleated angrily.

"Sorry," DG managed to croak, wishing she could roll her eyes but lacked even the energy to do that.

"Honestly, you humans! And they say that Goats are stubborn! I got an earful from that man already, I won't have any from you!"

The rag was suddenly removed, and its place DG felt a cup of what she could assume to be water put to her lips as a furry arm wrapped around her from behind to prop her up enough to drink.

Eagerly taking a big swallow she choked hard on the bitter liquid, learning the hard way that it was an awful tea of some sort.

Her Goat caretaker, however, would have none of her trying to spit it out and promptly she felt a cloven hoof cover her mouth least she try to.

Forcing the disgusting brew down finally, however, DG plopped down hard into the bedding once more, coughing all the way.

"Ugh!" she spat, able to not taste the foul stuff only after swallowing several times.

"What was that?" she finally asked wearily, able to only keep one eye open as she watched the Goat move about suspiciously, least she be forced to take another sip of that vile liquid.

"Something that will keep you hydrated. I've been forcing it down your throat for a while actually. You've just been barely conscious of the fact," the Goat laughed rather sadistically in DG's opinion.

"Still, yuck!" DG groaned weakly, unable to raise her voice much despite the liquid she'd received.

"Oh you'll get used to it," the Goat snapped, fiddling with something in a nearby corner that DG could not see from her position.

Wearily closing her eye again, even talking hurt she found, something suddenly occurred to her.

"Mrs. Goat?" she called out, unsure of what to call her caregiver.

"That's Dr. Dillamond to you, girl," the Goat corrected her sharply, "What do you want now?"

"Right. Dr. Dillamond, I was wondering if I heard someone I knew talking to you earlier when I woke up."

The Goat snorted.

"Yes, I supposed you did. Damn fool man that he was, trying to get into my rooms to see you!"

"So I wasn't hearing things!" DG said with a little more excitedly than before. If she had heard correctly than that meant that Lady Fae's search party had found her friends!

"I dare say not!" Dr. Dillamond shook her head with agitation, a state that she appeared to be constantly in.

"Like I said the damn fool, what was his name? Tain, Dain…"

"Cain?!"

"Yes, that was it. Well like I said the damn fool was trying to force his way in here for the hundredth time in the last two days and I-"

"Wait, I've been unconscious for two whole days?!" DG exclaimed, managing to sit-up halfway before being firmly put back into place by Dr. Dillamond.

"Yes, and quit interrupting me girl!" the old Goat said with a hiss.

DG only nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"So upon catching him trying to make yet another attempt I promptly kicked his backside out the door, and had more than a few harsh words with him afterward. Honestly, men in love are worse than Dogs in heat!"

What little attempt DG had put towards relaxing after her last outburst quickly went up in smoke at Dillamond's last words.

"What?! He is not in love with me! I should know!"

"For the last time be still you stupid girl! I'll knock you unconscious again if you disobey me one more time you hear?! And yes, he's in love with you. No other reason that a male tries to make his way into my home with such desperation in his eye. Animals and Men aren't that different when it comes to how they act when their mates are in danger. And from what I've seen of him he considers you his soon-to-be if not already his."

With that the Goat vanished through what looked like the door leading to outside in the small dark hut, leaving DG to her thoughts, and how many there were!

Despite how tired she still was her mind could not stop mulling over what Dillamond had said.

Could it really be? The Goat didn't seem the kind to lie about anything, much less about that kind of thing. But still, what about what happened before? When they'd almost…

God, this is so confusing! DG inwardly screamed, but no sooner had she done so then she saw something move just out of the corner of her tired eye.

"DG?"

She almost didn't believe what she heard. His voice sounded so weak, so not Cain to her ears. Was it just because it'd been so long since she'd heard it last?

"Cain?" she asked back, hoping and dreading at the same time that it was really him that she'd heard, also suddenly very aware that she was wearing only a shirt and underwear under the blankets. DG got all the confirmation she needed, however, when his familiar face filled her gaze as he sat on the edge of her bed, his arms wrapping around her and crushing her to him as much as he dared.

Too caught up in the feeling of his embrace, DG simply surrendered, her own arms wrapping around him as tightly as she could despite the weakness and leftover pain she felt.

He was so warm, so good, it was too good to be true, DG thought, but was not unaware of how his shoulders shook or how tight he continued to hold her, almost as if he were afraid that she would vanish into thin air if he let go.

As if to confirm her worries, his voice suddenly started to whisper a torrent of words into her ear, tight with so many emotions that he usual hid that it made her head spin.

"Thank Ozma, you're awake. We'd found your horse at the bottom of the cliff but we couldn't find you. Then those Animals showed up and I could hardly believe my eyes much less that they were saying you were alive. And then we heard that you were sick and I couldn't get here fast enough. I only got a glimpse of you before that crazy Goat threw me out and I wasn't sure if I'd dreamed of seeing you here in this bed breathing or not. I had to be sure, I hated the thought of you waking up and not knowing where you were without me there."

"I'm sorry, Cain."

It was all she could say, the only thing she could think of, but apparently it was the right thing to say as his shoulders relaxed visibly, though his hold was still as tight as ever.

It was when his lips slipped into her hair, however, and planted a kiss there, that she tensed.

"Cain?"

"It's alright DG," he whispered soothingly, and she was eager to believe him despite the niggling in the back of her brain that reminded her of her pledge to see her adventure through to the end and not let her feelings for this man get in the way.

Cain, however, apparently had other plans.

Placing another kiss on the crown of her head, he moved to place another on her forehead, releasing her just enough to kiss each eye-lid and then the very tip of her nose, whispering reassurances as he went.

She was putty in his hands, and her body knew it despite any of her brain's protests. But just as he moved to finally claim her lips, something happened.

Or, more, Dr. Dillamond happened.

"You two quit that pawing at each other right now! What'd I tell you, you stupid Man?! No visitors allowed until she'd more than half-way recovered!" The Goat scolded something terrible, causing not only DG but Cain to groan miserably as well.

Pressing her head against his chest, DG fought the urge to cry.

"Don't leave me, Wyatt," she whimpered, not caring how truly pathetic she sounded in the midst of how close they'd come to doing what would have been the culmination of more than one dream she'd come to think would never be fulfilled.

His arms tightened around her once more, a deep longing sigh answering her plea.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, but the old Goat is right. You took a big hit doing what you did with that broom if I'm to believe second-hand accounts. But don't worry," he raised her head to look at him with one hand cradling her cheek reverently, those ice blue eyes suddenly alight with a fire that turned her insides into mush, "we will finish what we started."

Leaving it at that he reluctantly released her to the Doctor's irritated care. But seeming to have second thoughts he quickly moved to plant a kiss on her ear before disappearing out the door, whispering four words as he did so that sent goose bumps chasing along her skin despite their innocence.

"Sleep well, my DG."


	16. Into the Lion's Den

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 16 for your reading pleasure!

_Into the Lion__'__s Den_

When DG awoke, at first she thought all she remembered to be some fantastic dream, but any reveling in said dream was quickly dashed away as a pile of clothes was thrown on top of her.

"Hey!" she shouted, starting up from her bed in indignation.

"Well if you're well enough to be yellin' at me you're well enough to be up! Get your clothes on Princess, Lady Fae wishes to see you," Dr. Dillamond bleated back, shaking her floppy eared head in irritation as she moved out the door to give DG some privacy.

Finding that the Goat had been right, as she now was only experiencing a quarter of the pain she'd been before, DG quickly moved to throw on her now clean clothes that had been such a rude wake-up call.

Only slightly dizzy after the task was complete, she slipped into her boots that had been laid on the floor next to her bed, and hurried to make her way outside. What DG saw was that a new day had dawned while she'd been sleeping as well as something else entirely.

Animals, a lot of them, clothed and mingling with each other in what appeared to be some kind of town square and market place.

Rubbing her eyes hard to see if it was just the sleep remaining in them that was making her see things, DG jumped when a voice suddenly spoke up close behind her.

"Quite a sight isn't it?"

Whirling around, DG laughed, jumping Glitch in her excitement and wrapping her arms tight around his thin frame.

"Sheesh, sure know how to make a guy feel welcome, huh?" Glitch laughed back, hugging her with just as much enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad to see you! Cain said that you'd been led here by those Animal scouts but to be able to finally see you makes me feel loads better!" DG exclaimed, stepping back so just her hands stayed attached to his arms to take in the haphazard Advisor fully.

"Same here doll," Glitch nodded, "Cain told us he'd managed to sneak in to see you and said you were looking okay, but seeing you in the flesh is much better."

"No hug for Raw?" a timid but deep voice suddenly piped up from behind Glitch, and DG found herself unable to stop smiling as she happily pounced on the Viewer in question.

"Of course you get a hug, Raw! Man, I'm so glad to be out of that hut you've no idea!"

She saw Glitch nod out of the corner of her eye as she finally released Raw, puzzled however by the cloud that'd suddenly appeared on his usually sunny face.

"Yeah, we were told that that Lady Fae wanted to see you if you were feeling better today. Cain's been busy trying to interrogate that Head Guard of hers about what's going on, but he hasn't got any answers yet. That Tiger is as tight-lipped as they come I'm afraid."

"Do you think something fishy's going on?"

"Well I don't think fish have anything to do with it, but I am starting to get a little suspicious. So you can imagine that Cain is even more so by now."

"Go to Palace," Raw abruptly interrupted, making DG realized that they'd gathered quite a crowd of curious Animal onlookers by their reunion, "Talk there."

"Oh! Yes, indeed! C'mon DG, you're gonna get a kick outta this!"

DG could only nod in bewilderment and follow her friends as they obviously knew where they were going, or at least, Raw did.

Making their way past the square, an easy enough feat considering the crowd parted without question as they continued to look curiously at DG. DG felt herself blush at such close scrutiny.

"What is with them? You guys have been out and about longer than I have, surely they must be used to us by now!" She hissed to Raw, sticking closer to him as she received a rather penetrating stare by an old wolf with a cane as they walked by.

"You Green Lady, DG," Raw whispered back simply; motioning to her now exposed green hand and now arm. It was just then that DG realized that her gloves had never been in the pile of clothing she'd gotten from Dr. Dillamond, and berated herself for not noticing sooner.

Finally getting out of the majority of the crowd, DG found herself facing a rather massive face of what had be the Palace.

It actually reminded her a lot of her family's Palace back in Central City, the only exception being that this Palace had much rounder curves and edges, giving it a rather whimsical feel rather than that of an imposing fortress.

Arriving at the Palace's massive wood doors they were immediately shown in by two armored guard Bears, both of them bowing respectively at her presence, and only adding to her previous embarrassment. No matter how much time she spent in the O.Z. she just couldn't get used to people bowing before her. She'd been a tomboy farm-girl from Kansas for the last twenty-years of her life, things like people bowing before her she doubted she'd ever really get used to.

Moving past the doors, however, DG found herself in the main chamber of the castle, if the vaulted ceilings and the long carpet leading the way to a throne were any indication. All the colors decorating the throne and the lesser chairs that lined up behind it were reflective of nature. The murals that adorned the walls and the floor were also part of this imitation, and DG found herself amazed by how real it all looked. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought she were the middle of a forest, not a throne room.

"Ah, Princess DG, I see you have finally started to recover from you illness," a voice suddenly echoed through the room, its owner appearing though what looked like a back door behind the throne.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to your help," DG smiled cordially at Lady Fae, Raw and Glitch bowing politely as well at the Lioness' presence. DG, however, found herself trying her best not to gap at the beautiful, flowing green dress that now adorned the Lioness, as well as the elegant but small golden tiara atop her head.

"I am glad to hear it. Now, there are a few matters that I wish to discuss of a personal nature with you. Much has come to my attention since your arrival and that of your friends, and there is little time to explain any of it if what your friends tell me is the truth of your predicament," the Queen nodded at DG's green arm and hand, causing DG to hide it behind her back self-consciously but nodding all the same.

"Good. Your friends may wait in one of the many sitting rooms in this Palace until we are finished."

"Wait. They can't come with me?" DG asked, worriedly looking the faces of her also now concerned friends.

"Yes. I understand that they are your protectors on this journey you face, but please understand that my family has been given strict instructions past down to each generation on what measures were to be taken if a girl like you should appear."

Of course this explanation quickly caught DG's attention, and while she hated leaving Raw and Glitch behind when she'd just been reunited with them again, she also knew the importance of confidentiality. God knew she'd dealt with more than her fair share of secrets in her young life.

Nevertheless, she kept Glitch's suspicions at the front of her mind, well aware that no matter what her friends would come to her aid should anything come up.

Still…

"Glitch, go find Cain for me will you? He's not going to like me going in with Lady Fae alone, but the least we can do is tell him what I'm up to."

Glitch smiled wryly at her request, bowing quickly to the Lioness once more before disappearing from the throne room to find the Tin Man.

Looking up to the Queen after that, DG nodded.

"Alright, I would like Raw in the closest room he can be in next to us."

The Lioness nodded sagely.

"Of course. You did not survive your first days in the O.Z. without such caution. I will gladly fulfill your request."

DG smirked as Lady Fae turned her back, whispering to Raw under her breath as they started to follow the Lion from whence she came.

"I can think of a certain blonde with a gun who'd strongly disagree with that statement."

Raw chuckled softly at the remark, causing DG to smile despite the uneasiness that still lay at the bottom of her stomach and threatened to bubble up at a moment's notice.

"Raw feel and listen DG. It be alright," she felt a warm paw rest comfortingly on her shoulder as they continued to follow the Queen down a series of winding corridors, each one displaying a similar motif of the natural world and each seemingly more beautiful than the next.

"Thanks Raw," DG sighed, steeling herself when they at last came to a halt in front of a set of large double doors that could only be the Lady Fae's private offices.

"There is a sitting room just to the left of my office, Mr. Raw, you are welcome to wait there and partake of some refreshment."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, however polite, Raw bowed a second time and swiftly vanished into the room in question.

"Well, are you ready, Princess?" Lady Fae turned her attention to DG, making DG realize just how tall the Lion really was when standing on her back legs. She'd only seen her on all fours before, and in close quarters the Lioness' size was quite intimidating.

Bolstering herself for the task head, DG straightened her stature to that befitting her title and nodded firmly, trying her best to convey all the confidence she didn't feel.

"Then after you, and we will get down to the business," Lady Fae replied as she easily pushed open the doors, shutting the door quickly after DG and herself had entered with an affirmative bang.

A quick glance about her surroundings had DG narrowing her gaze quickly to an item on the massive desk of the Lioness, and DG started to wonder not for the first time what she had gotten herself into.

**Author's Note:** Another segue chapter, but an important one nonetheless! Want to find out what Lady Fae has to say sooner rather than later? Review and let me know!


	17. Lady Fae's Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

_Lady Fae's Tale_

"Please have a seat, Princess DG," Lady Fae offered, moving to sit in the massive chair behind her desk.

Her eyes still glued to the item on said desk, however, DG numbly sat down in the chair before snapping out of her reverie.

"Please M'lady, call me DG. I might've been born a Princess, but that doesn't mean I wish to called that title by everyone I know."

The Lioness raised a furry brow at that but nodded in acquiescence all the same.

"Very well. But if we are dispensing with formalities please call me Fae as well."

DG smiled, "Sounds like a deal, Fae."

Smiling toothily back, the smile vanished not a moment later as the Queen leaned back in her chair in seemingly serious contemplation.

"DG, the matters that I wish to discuss with you are many annuals old. Well preceding even the events that brought your oldest ancestor to the O.Z. That being said, I'm sure that my son has told you at least a small amount of our local folklore concerning whom you know as the Wicked Witch of the West."

DG nodded, waiting eagerly for Fae to continue as she had feeling that this all was leading to something very important.

"I assume as well that you have been given a brief explanation by your friends of the history that brought my people to be where they are today. With this assumption in mind I wish to tell you the Animal side of the story, and Lady Elphaba's part in the safe haven we have resided in for all these years.

Long before Dorothy Gale landed in the O.Z. we Animals had been in existence since what most considered the very start of this world. The time that Lady Elphaba was brought into, however, found our kind under great scrutiny by the once ruler of the O.Z., or as you may already know, Oz as it was called then. This man was considered a Great Wizard by most of his subjects, but the Animals knew him only as a great terror. His secret police force, called the Gale Force, carried out his every whim on the Ozian people as well as his many well-placed operatives within every position of power available. Why he despised us so we may never know, but a series of events led to Lady Elphaba, along with being ostracized for her skin color, to side with our kind. It was this alliance she made with us that allowed the protection this realm has offered us for so long. The most important of these events in your case, however, are concerned with the death of Dr. Dillamond."

"Wait! Dr. Dillamond?"

"Quite. The Dr. Dillamond that treated you is a surviving relative of the Goat that was one of Lady Elphaba's Professor at a school called Shiz. At this school the good Doctor was assassinated in cold blood for wanting prove that there was bridge between the gap of Humans and Animals. Lady Elphaba continued his research but despite her great powers concerning magic the reach of the Great Wizard was too great. She finally met her demise at the hands of your ancestral matriarch who had been connived by the Wizard into believing that if she were to kill Lady Elphaba, he would be able to return her back to the Other Side. Of course what the Wizard was really after was Lady Elphaba's greatest possession, the Grimmerie."

"The Grimmerie?! That's what I need to get this spell taken off me! Please tell me you know where it is!" DG suddenly jumped in, overjoyed at the thought that she could finally get her own skin color back. The Queen's eyes, however, immediately made DG slump in her chair.

"I'm sorry DG, we were never given the spell book for save keeping. However…"

"What?"

"This was once Lady Glinda's castle, and perhaps you may find a clue as to its whereabouts in the archives. Rumor has it that Lady Elphaba entrusted the Grimmerie to Lady Glinda before her demise."

"Really?"

"Our resources are at your disposal for however long you so choose."

"Wow, thanks. But, I have one more question. Why?"

"Ah, that is the reason why I requested to have you as a private audience. Obviously we have taken you and your party into our confidence as to our existence and place here. You are a Princess of the O.Z. and your companions are loyal to you, I have no doubt that you will never tell of our continuing survival. That being said, the reason we have been so charitable in your case is because, like Fiyero has spoken of already, there is a legend surrounding Lady Elphaba, and her possible return."

"But she's dead, how could she come back…oh."

The Lioness nodded knowingly.

"Yes. The legend states that though the Green Lady is gone, she may come back in the form of another, and that if this should ever come to pass there is talk of the injustices done upon her and our kind at last being rectified by this possessor of her traits."

"Wow."

"So as you can see, you are to many a hope of one day living peacefully again among the other people of the O.Z. This has always been our goal, but past encounters over the annuals have proven time and time again that humans have yet to accepting of our kind. The incident with my son being one of many such examples."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on one person, how can be you be so sure that I'm who this legend was talking about?"

"If by not your skin alone, the presence of this broom," the Queen explained, motioning to the object in question upon her desk that had caught DG's attention upon first entering the room.

"What of it?"

"It was given to my family for us to care for a long time ago under very mysterious circumstances. It held a special place in our archives until you called it to your aid, and it promptly whisked itself from its pedestal to your side. So say the guards whose only duty is to guard it, needless to say seeing it fly seemingly of its own accord out a window unsettled them more than a little."

DG's eyes, which had been widening since the start of the Lioness' story, only grew wider if possible in amazement.

"The legend itself might be vague, but that broom has not moved an inch on its own in hundreds of annuals. Only the presence and need of its master would have it leap so quickly to action. Which is why I return it to you now."

Standing from her seat and taking the broom in her paws, DG sat flabbergasted as the Lioness bowed down on one knee before her, raising the broom above her in offering.

Knowing she would seem horribly rude if she did not take the thing when presented it in such a manner, DG hesitantly stood and took the broom in her own hands.

A streak of electricity ripped through the air as her fingers made contact with the ancient wood, and DG could feel a sharp pulsing sensation in her left hand where it'd made contact with the broom.

For a moment DG wasn't sure if she was herself either. For the broom felt too familiar for only having handled it twice now. It felt like she knew it inside and out, like she herself had enchanted it and sailed through the skies with it every day of her life.

But the moment was broken when a loud racket came from beyond the doors of the office, and not a moment later DG saw the Tiger she remembered being called Tyrik storm in with several armed guards at his side.

"M'lady, please forgive this intrusion, but there has been report of a gang of Men nearing our borders."


	18. Declarations and Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Ack, I know, too long between updates again! Please do forgive me as writer's block as well as a plethora of other problems got in the way of this story. I hope this next chapter was worth the wait! Thank you to you all who've read and reviewed so far too! Enjoy!

_Declarations and Decisions_

What happened next happened so quickly that had it not been for a familiar, warm, and strong arm taking her around the shoulders and leading her about DG was sure she would have been lost to the chaos.

This presence did not leave her either, though as she was lead further into the castle Fae appeared and disappeared at random intervals long with her Head Guard, as well as a mass of soldiers following them to receive orders or report their completion. Somewhere along the way she vaguely noticed that Glitch and Raw were walking with her, but it was only when the world stopped spinning that she found herself with both of them in a rather dusty, book filled room.

Apparently she wasn't as back to her full strength as she thought if an encounter with just a broom could cause her become so disoriented, DG thought as she leaned more heavily into the arm that she now had identified as belonging to Cain.

"DG? You alright?" the man himself asked, tightening his hold on her, his ice blue eyes narrowing in concern as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm alright. Just more tired that I expected after being in bed for so long," she nodded, realizing for the first time that she had kept the broom in her hands the entire time they'd been walking.

"DG exhausted," Raw argued, his worried glance only seeming to throw Cain's protectiveness into overdrive.

"You weren't supposed to be out of bed until you absolutely were feeling better. I didn't even know you were awake until Glitch found me arguing with that puss-"

"I don't matter Cain! Those men that are at Fae's gates are after me, and her people will get caught in the crossfire if they find us! They are what matter!"

The very second the words left her lips another pair came crashing down on hers, firm but tender, and gone before she could even try and respond.

"Don't ever, ever say that again, DG. You matter, you always have. Don't ever think otherwise."

Dark met light blue eyes, and feelings DG she wasn't sure she wasn't hallucinating in her tired state in Cain's eyes that took her breath away.

"Um…Cain? DG? Sorry to break this up but there is a reason for why we're here right?"

"Um, right!" DG heard herself squeak, determined not to make eye contact with Cain. She felt her cheeks flame crimson as she looked upon both Raw and Glitch who were now grinning ear-to-ear.

"What did we come here for exactly?" she pushed forward, still doing her best to ignore Cain and putting all of her attention on Glitch.

"Well, uh, Lady Fae told us to come here to get something that might help with your problem, DG. Obviously she's too busy to help us find it right now so she sent us here to find a certain book."

DG nodded, finally feeling like her brain was catching up with the rest of her.

"And?"

"And?"

"And what was the title of the book, Glitch?"

"Oh, um…"

"It doesn't have a title, Glitch. It's Glinda's diary that we came here to look for, remember?" Cain reminded him with what DG could only guess was an eye roll, as she still was trying her best to still ignore her residual embarrassment and the Tin Man.

"Oh! Yes! Well, there I go again I guess," Glitch shrugged good-naturedly, whirling around to look at all the shelves before facing them again with a look of despair on his face.

"We'll never find it in this mess!"

"Here diary," Raw suddenly spoke out, pointing to a book encased in glass upon a pink, glittering pedestal.

"Well whadda know! How could I have missed that?" Glitch exclaimed, moving to lift the glass from the stand, and the moment he touched it promptly being thrown across the room by a mass of what DG could only describe as electric bubbles.

"Glitch!"

Moving as fast as her still weary legs could allow her, DG set the broom she'd still been holding against the pedestal before hurrying to help the flustered Advisor.

"Wow! That thing's got some bang to it!"

Helping him to his feet with Raw's help, DG tried hard to hide her smile as she noticed the electricity still running through Glitch's hair.

"I'll say," she finally managed to nod, "what the hell happened?"

"Must be protected by some kind of force field, I don't dare try and shoot the glass now considering the state of Zipperhead here," Cain answered, his back to her as he carefully started to inspect the case's structure closely.

"But we need this diary right?" DG asked, getting over her embarrassment in the quest to solve the bigger of her dilemmas. She would just have to talk to Cain in private later when they'd gotten themselves out of this latest mess, no, scratch that, she _will_ talk with Cain later. She'd be damned if he could just kiss her like that and get away without talking about it with her! But first things first-

"Yes," Raw nodded firmly, moving to look over the case with Cain after Glitch had gotten his bearings again, or rather, as much of his bearings as he could normally manage.

Knowing time was short, DG tried desperately to think if a way to open the thing as well. Obviously going for the easy approach wasn't going to help, which led her to wonder how Lady Fae would know that the diary would even help since chances were the Lion Queen had never read its contents what with the power of that force field.

No doubt it had something to do with Elphaba's past, as what else would Fae have sent them to a dusty place like this for? And what made Fae think that they could get the dang case to open?

Suddenly, however, lightening struck her brain, which was far more literal than DG would have liked.

"Ah!" she bit her lip before the scream she felt rising in her throat could get out.

"DG!"

Again she felt those warm strong arms gather about her, but before she could take any comfort from them she felt her legs start to move as if with a will of their own to make her walk towards the case and away from Cain.

Her green arm was also throbbing, DG noticed, and could only watch as it lifted also of its own accord despite her mind's protests to place itself on the glass.

Shutting her eyes tight in anticipation for the shock that Glitch had received, nothing happened.

Instead, as DG opened her eyes in question she saw the glowing green of her arm and hand slowly dissolving the glass covering of the case into thin air.

The last piece of glass finally dissolved, however, the control of her limbs returned to her, and her knees nearly buckled under the weight of it all.

"DG!"

"I'm fine Cain!" DG hissed, too pissed at her own weakness to let anyone feel worried for her at that moment. A whole Ozian race was in danger because of her; there was no time to lose.

Grabbing the gaudy pink book from its shimmering pedestal and tucking it under her arm, DG turned to face her friends once more.

"We got the diary, now we have to go, we can look for clues in it when we're clear from here. I will not have any more innocent blood spilled on my account."

She said this with strength in her voice and purposefully took long confident strides out the room's door, making sure that none of them saw the pain that streaked across her face as she took every step. Or, for that matter, the fact that the green on her arm had not only grown to nearly hit her shoulder, but that the diamond in her palm still glowed intensely.

**Author's Note:** Please do review! Feedback does wonders when it comes to updating! Thanks again!


	19. No Good Deed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm incredibly late in updating again, my apologies.

_No Good Deed_

The chaos DG had felt herself led through the first time now hit her full force as she and the gang exited the quiet archives.

The Palace, which before had been as tranquil as the nature that it emulated, could now be likened more to an aggravated beehive.

Taking a deep breath to ground herself as much as push away her pain, DG did her best to try and sift through the masses to find one Animal in particular.

In a instant, however, Fae's location suddenly flashed in her mind, and while DG knew better than believe her magic to be that efficient as to be able to locate someone that quickly, there were more pressing matters at hand.

As much as they needed to get out of the kingdom and fast, she could not just simply leave without saying goodbye to the Queen Lioness who had been so generous.

"Fae!" she called out, just managing to catch said Lioness as she nearly disappeared around a corner with several guards in tow.

"DG," Fae nodded hurriedly, her eyes searching and her body tense as if ready for more bad news.

"Fae, we need to leave here immediately, I am the reason those men are at your borders. If we leave and make sure that the men at your gates follow us your people will be in no danger."

Fae, however, much to DG's own surprise, seemed genuinely upset by her decision.

"DG, I wish you had spoken of your desire to leave sooner. The spell's defensive measures have already been activated."

"What?"

"Should the barrier ever try to be broken by those who are not invited by an Animal, the spell's strength is amplified so that the threat cannot pass. Likewise, anyone from the inside cannot leave."

"What?!"

"You're tellin' me that we're stuck here?" Cain demanded at the same time as DG exclaimed.

"Only temporarily, please rest assured," Fae quickly explained, "until the men have left."

"But they won't leave! I have a hard time believin' this isn't the same gang we pissed off on our way here, and if they were determined enough to track us here, no doubt they'll find a way to break in!" Cain snapped, unconsciously moving closer to DG's side protectively.

"I have little doubt as well, as they have already made demands to our soldiers who have been watching them."

"Which are?" Glitch asked.

"Give up DG and they will leave peacefully. Which, of course, is something that I will not allow."

DG's ears for some reason, despite just hearing about a threat on her life, perked up at the word "I."

"Wait, Fae, are you saying that there are Animals here who want to give me up?"

Fae nodded sadly, causing a massive sound of outrage to erupt from all three of DG's companions. Fae, however, kept talking despite the glares and demands for names that now bore into her from the Princess's protectors.

"I will not name exactly who, but faith in Lady Elphaba's return is not shared by all of my people. Many still carry the bitterness of their ancestors' subjection to this day, and with it a hatred of all Humans, even Lady Elphaba."

"But how do they plan on giving me over if the barrier will not let anyone in or out?" DG asked, the lack of logic behind their wishes striking her.

"The answer to that lies in your palm, DG," Fae nodded, to her left hand, "It is said that while Lady Elphaba could cast spells on others, any effect they may have had on said others did not affect her just as if she were to cast a spell on herself it would only affect her. As a part of Lady Elphaba now lies within you DG, you are now part of her, and should not be affected by what is now your own magic."

"Wait a tick, are you sayin' that that Witch has been inside DG this whole time?" Cain asked, his glare now turning to DG in scrutiny, his eyes narrowing when she didn't meet his gaze.

"Of course," Fae blinked, "were you not fully aware of this condition?"

"Why do you think I asked?! Just when were you gonna tell us about this, DG?"

"That's not something we need to discuss now, Cain!" DG heard herself snap back as she met his stare defiantly, feeling again like her words weren't her own as she continued, "I got everyone into this mess, and if I can do anything to help get us out I'm going to do it!"

That being said, she saw more than felt herself throw Glinda's diary into the arms of Glitch, and with an outstretched green arm called Elphaba's broom into her waiting hand, opened the nearest window and jumped.

**Author's Note:** Dun, dun, dun!


	20. New Problems and Old Faces

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** All of you readers have been amazingly supportive despite my sporadic updating and I really appreciate it. I'm finally done with school for this year and can now focus more on writing and updating. Enjoy!

_New Problems and Old Faces  
_

It was different than the last time.

Her stomach threatened to climb up her throat as she fell, that was the same, but nonetheless it was different.

She was in control, master of her movements, the power that shot through her adrenaline-filled veins her own now as never before.

It was exhilarating.

Before she realized it she was laughing, laughter that quickly turned into a cackle as she straddled the broom just before hitting the ground below and swooping skyward once more.

Her speed was swift, but not so fast as to be unable to see the ground beneath her like the last time.

As a small child she'd never had a particular love of flying, probably from having to ride a tornado at such a small age, but this was something else entirely.

It all seemed so small, so minuscule from above, the world that asked such big things of her as it's Princess.

But any other philosophical ponderings she had were tabled as DG felt the power of the Animal Kingdom's barrier draw closer. In her determination to save those she had left behind, DG also realized that she had forgotten to think of just how she was going to save them. This thought flashed through her mind as she tried quickly to think of all the spells Tutor had taught her before she had left. None would do any great damage. But these thoughts were quickly dashed away as DG felt something grow hot in her left palm.

Keeping hold of the broom with her right she carefully raised the green hand and flicked her eye to it in quick inspection.

What she saw made her eyes fix and widen, as, cupped neatly in her palm, was a perfectly round fireball.

Her attention, however, was quickly drawn elsewhere as she felt something whiz by her head, and a burning hot pain streak across her cheek.

Instinct saved her life as another shot rang out and her other hand sent the broom beneath her spinning in defensive maneuvers, the bullet shooting harmlessly by where her head had been mere moments before.

Despite her movements, however, the fireball had remained undisturbed and the hand that held it shot out in the direction where she had heard the shots. A bullet all its own it hurtled through the air, its impact she could see even from above as it exploded onto its target.

Somehow she knew she hadn't hit anything, but she might as well have if the terrified shouts of men below her were any indication.

A smirk that wasn't quite hers graced DG's lips as she descended, the expression quickly turning into a satisfied smile as the men who had shown such bravado in their threats against her scattered in panic.

"Not so high and mighty now are we guys?" she continued to smile, her feet lightly touching the ground as she stood before them broom in hand.

All she received in reply was stunned silence for several seconds from the frightened faces that surrounded her, as she had landed right in the middle of their camp.

"Hardly Miss Princess, we'us just not expecting you ta show up so sudden like," an all too familiar voice spoke out from behind one of the tents, its owner sporting the same rotting teeth grin she'd seen before as he considered her with eyes which were just a little too friendly for her taste.

"Well, here I am. And I want you all to leave immediately. If you think that little firework stunt is all I'm capable of it's your own funeral."

She expect the man to laugh in her face or shout out in anger at her insolence, but instead his face grew eerily calm; several long seconds passing by as he emerged fully from behind the tent only added to this unease. DG felt the hairs start to spring up on the back of her neck, her grip on the broom instinctively tightening. Something wasn't right, she just couldn't put her finger on what.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty. After all, what we done is nothing personal, justa job is all."

His speech seemed garbled to her ears, and while she hadn't understood why before DG now could see a bandage wrapped around the man's neck. No doubt the wound which Cain and inflicted to save her before, DG knew that if the circumstances hadn't been so dire there would be a different man before her. Cain was a crack shot; the slime was lucky the bullet had hit him in the neck and not the head.

She heard herself say so with a bravado she didn't feel, the unease of before still making her skin tingle with apprehension.

"Well, your man did damage enough. Voice box all but gone," the leader wheezed out viciously, a couple of his subordinates grabbing his elbows as he nearly doubled over in a coughing fit.

Well aware that no other man in the gang had made a move towards her, DG couldn't shake the feeling that she was being stalked, this feeling punctuated by the leader's now hiss-like laughter.

"Forgive my manners, let me intraduce my partner in this littl' plan…" some bushes rustled to her right and broom in hand DG pointed it like a gun in the same direction, all her nerves on edge for a reason she still couldn't quite describe.

The man who appeared through the trees, however, confirmed the reason for her anxiety as she felt her jaw drop in shock.

"…Mr. Cherrystone, at your service, Princess," Officer Gulch finished with a smile.

**Author's Note:** Thought it was gonna be Zero, didn't ya? –insert sly smile- I do love the character and he will be making an appearance, but previous authors have already written him as the main "bad guy" so perfectly that I couldn't possibly do any better. Meanwhile, the plot thickens! –cue dramatic theme music-


	21. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

_Questions  
_

"Gulch?!"

It was all she could manage to blurt out, stunned as she was by the man's appearance. Where once his police patrol uniform had been he now wore what looked to be some kind Ozian equivalent of a three-piece suit. The rich cream fabric from which it was made contrasting greatly with a long green cloak that covered the ensemble. Altogether it was hard to believe that the man before her was the same one who'd pulled her over for so many times for breaking the speed limit not so long ago.

The man for his part, however, only smiled at her astonishment; a smile that she always had suspected he'd wanted to show each time he'd caught her speeding but never had, a smile that made her shudder and shift her gaze to avoid it.

"Indeed, Princess. Appearances can be quite deceiving can't they? Who would have known that once upon a time, tucked in a little town in Kansas, a Princess from a different world was growing up? Let alone that I, upon finding out about that Princess, put myself in the position to observe her?"

The cold fascination in his squinty eyes made DG's stomach turn as much as his words. It'd been enough of a blow at the time to realize she'd been born a Princess in a other world, much less that all she remembered growing up with had been a lie, a farce to shelter her from that same world she'd unwittingly helped throw into chaos. To think that at the same time a man like him had been watching her too? It was too much.

"Why?! What do you want?!" she snarled, feeling another fireball start to form in her hand without any conscious effort on her part.

"Why? Why I want what you want Princess DG, I want the Grimmerie."

"Then why didn't you go find it yourself? Why wait? Why go with the crazy stalker routine?"

"My, my, so many questions. The truth of the matter is, however, that neither you nor I have the time for me to answer them all. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

A burst of light suddenly shot out from his palm, hitting DG squarely in the chest and knocking her backwards into a nearby tree before she could even try and react.

Blackness slowly creeping in on her vision as she fell to the ground, DG's last thought before losing consciousness had nothing to do with the man who was slowly walking menacingly towards her, but another altogether.

_Cain...  
_

**Author's Note:** Admittedly a filler chapter to help get me back into the swing of things, but as always thanks for reading!


	22. The Forest for the Trees

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tin Man" or anything that has to do with Baum's or Maguire's worlds of Oz.

**Author's Note:** Among other things fighting off a viral sinus infection is nowhere near conducive to writing and updating stories. Feeling more than a little like a certain white rabbit at the moment, but determined to press on with this not-so-little-anymore tale of mine. Enjoy Chapter 22 and as always thanks for reading!

_The Forest for the Trees  
_

"Oh for cryin' out lou-ow!"

Waking up and not knowing where she was was getting really old, DG thought with a grimace, not to mention waking up with a pounding headache.

Tentatively probing the rather large lump at the back of her skull, however, made DG realize two things. One: she wasn't trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey and two: because of this was most definitely not in the hands of one lunatic ex-police officer from the Other Side.

But then, just where _was_ she?

Opening a weary eye that'd until then been closed in pain only perplexed DG more, however, as she seemed to be exactly where she'd landed from Gulch's, er-Cherrystone's?, ah who cares, what's-his-name's magic.

He had been after me right? DG frowned, every so slowly using the tree she'd been thrown against to help herself to her feet. Her knees shook, and her head pounded, but she remained upright; something that she was extremely proud of considering the latest pounding her body had taken and the residual pain she'd pushed away in the face of defending Fae's kingdom coming back with a vengeance.

Taking in a deep breath nevertheless, DG pushed herself away from the tree, determined to ignore the fact that her hands trembled as she did so.

She could rest later, right now she needed answers.

The first on her list being why hadn't Gulch taken her prisoner? Had his intent been all along to just dispose of the competition in search for the Grimmerie? Her mother's words at the beginning of this adventure and her own instincts said otherwise; that somehow she was a crucial piece to puzzle that was the spell book's location. The fact that Gulch hadn't answered her question as to why he hadn't gone off and found it himself, but instead had been keeping tabs on her indicated that he suspected as much too. So why was she still here?

These questions and more whirled about in DG's aching head, leaving her so dizzy that she ultimately was brought back down to her knees by nausea, desperate to control her revolting stomach.

Somehow, between trying take in deep breaths and swallowing the bile that'd crept up her throat, however, DG suddenly knew she was not alone.

Forcing herself back up against the tree behind her, doing her best to melt into its shadow, DG struggled to stay calm as she scanned the area around her for intruders.

Realizing for the first time that night had indeed fallen around her, however, came another realization that her eyes were useless in the dark that the trees around her had created, their thick canopy blotting out everything but a few patches of starlight.

But while her eyes might have been out of commission, her ears were certainly not, this proven to her as the loud snap of a twig nearby alerted her to someone's presence.

Calling on any power she had left, DG opened her left palm and closed her eyes, willing another fireball to appear so that she would not be complete defenseless when, not if, she was found.

Opening her eyes, however, DG found herself staring at an empty green hand.

"C'mon DG, you can do this!" she hissed to herself, fighting the panic that threatened to over take her and focusing all that remained of her strength and magic into her hand once more.

But still nothing happened, and the sound of footsteps could now be heard clearly from where she sat helpless.

Shit.

Closing her eyes once more, unable to keep her body from trembling with fear and simultaneously hating herself for it, DG held her breath and waited for the inevitable as the footsteps grew louder.

And waited.

And waited.

What the-?

Just barely opening one eye, however, only added to her confusion, as a strangely uniformed man stood not five feet away from her, seemingly completely unaware that she was watching him.

What struck her more than the bizarreness of his dress, however, were his tattoos. Or, at least, what she could only assume were tattoos in what little light the forest allowed.

Diamonds, blue and radiant against dark skin, patterned his face and neck, as well as his hands. She could only assume that the rest of him was tattooed as well, as the shapes of more diamonds peeked out from the collar and sleeves of his uniform as he paced back and forth on the forest floor. His face was twisted with worry, but despite this he projected air of authority and confidence that matched nicely with his well-defined physique.

A handsome guy by any girl's standards, but there was something more, DG thought to herself, trying hard to understand why she suddenly felt a whole lot more than mere admiration for the man before her.

But before she could try and unravel those feelings, the man's head suddenly jerked upright from its bowed position, his frown swiftly turning into a smile as another figure appeared from the darkness.

Just as this newly arrived person came into focus, however, DG felt a strong jerk all over her body, as if someone was trying to pull her into the very earth itself. Try as she might, however, her strength against the now constant pull on her being was not enough. With a final heave the force pressing down her succeeded, and she felt herself slip through the tree, the very ground, meeting no resistance but only continuing to be pulled down. Until she wasn't being pulled anymore, but falling, falling endlessly, until finally, she hit bottom.

"Jaric! She's awake!"

"Well, don't just stand there ya fool! Go find Master Cherrystone!"

Even her muddled head could make out the most of the strangers' words, and DG groaned at their implication. She wasn't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot.


End file.
